Summer Paradise in December
by nicoleeeeyx
Summary: PG-13 for language. SS, some RM. The four musketeers are going on a winter vacay to Tahiti. Summer reveals her true feelings toward Seth, then does something she will regret! Lots of drama ensues! Please review! FINISHED!
1. Videogames and Phonecalls

**Summer Paradise in December**

**Ch.**** 1- Videogames and Phone Calls**

Things were still weird between Seth and Summer considering they had agreed to be "more than friends" only a couple of days ago.  Seth wasn't used to having a girlfriend, mainly because he had never had one before.  Summer was still in shock that she had actually come to like the school nerd and was amazed by the fact the he had liked her for so long and she had never known about it.  Nevertheless, they were going to try their best to make this relationship work.  Sure almost everyone at school and everyone around the community of the lavish Newport Beach were rooting against it, but who cared.  Summer liked Seth and Seth liked Summer, it was as easy as that.

****************************************

            "So Seth I was thinking maybe this weekend, you and Summer could come with Marissa and me to the movies.  I was thinking we could see The Last Samurai or something like that", Ryan informed Seth.

"Hmm…not so sure about that one.  You really think that Marissa and Summer want to sit through three hours of some guy fighting with a Samurai sword trying to teach Japanese people about something or other?", Seth said.

            Well I didn't think that Marissa and I would be doing much watching anyways so I figured we might as well pick a movie that had a lot of action so people wouldn't notice", Ryan answered.

Seth snickered.  I didn't think that that much thought went into planning your dates."

"Whatever man, are you coming or not", Ryan questioned.

"I dunno I'll talk to Summer about it today at school.  We might just stay in and rent some movies or something.", Seth said.

****************************************

Summer and Marissa strolled up to Ryan and Seth just as they entered the cluttered halls of Harbor High School.  "Hey guys", Marissa said as she gave Ryan a quick kiss on the lips.

"Cohen, let's just leave now before the show starts", Summer said implying that she wanted to leave Ryan and Marissa as soon as possible, so as to avoid seeing them make out for like the quadrillionth time.

"Sure", Seth said as he and Summer walked arm in arm down the hall to their 1st period Biology class.  "So I was wondering what you had planned for this weekend".

"Umm nothing really", Summer replied.

"I was thinking maybe we could see a movie with Ryan and Marissa.  Ryan said he was thinking about seeing The Last Samurai", Seth informed Summer.

"Ew, Cohen! I am not sitting through three hours of some guy fighting with a sword while watching Ryan and Coop make out like there's no tomorrow!", Summer exclaimed to Seth.

"Okay, that's what I thought you'd say so I told Ryan that we would probably just rent some movies or something", Seth said.

"Now that sounds much better", Summer said as their Biology teacher, Mrs. Lumner began to teach.

**************************************

It was Friday night and Seth and Ryan were alone at the Cohen house playing videogames.  It was their usual Friday night ritual.  Order pizza, play videogames 'till around nine when Marissa would come over and she and Ryan would start making out.  Then Seth would get up and go to the kitchen and stand around for a while thinking he was hungry when he really wasn't. He would then proceed upstairs to listen to his music or some do some other thing that would occupy his time.  But this Friday was different.  As soon as he walked into his bedroom, the phone rang.  He answered it knowing that there was no way in hell Ryan was going to come up for air anytime soon to answer it himself.  "Hello", Seth said.

"Hey Seth", the voice on the other line said.

"What's up Summer", Seth asked recognizing the voice immediately.

"Nothing much", Summer answered.  "I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and do something?"

"Hmm...", Seth thought, contemplating his choices.  Sit in my room alone, while Ryan and Marissa make out.  Or, go over to Summer's house and possibly end up making out with her.  "Sure, I'll be over in a few minutes", Seth told Summer.  Seth grabbed his coat off of his computer chair and headed downstairs.  He opened the front door and hopped into the forest green Range Rover he shared with Ryan and drove off to Summer's house.   

A/N- So that's it. First chapter, I know it's kinda short but it's my fist fic.  Please review I would really appreciate your input.  Don't be afraid to put in suggestions of what should be better!  Thanks!                                                                                           

  
  



	2. Confessions and a Movie

**Summer Paradise in December**

**Ch.**** 2- Confessions and a Movie**

Seth arrived at Summer's house about 6 minutes after he hung up the phone. Now this was not because Summer live so close to Seth that it only took him 6 minutes to get there. On a normal day, when someone was obeying the speed limit it would have taken a good 10 minutes to get to Summer's house, but because Seth was so damn bored at his own house he had raced over to Summer's house just to save himself from going insane due lack of activity. 

* * *

As soon as Seth had put his car in park he hopped out of his Range Rover and skipped up to Summer's oak front door. He was just about to knock, when the door flung open and Summer pulled Seth inside. "God Cohen! What took you so long?", Summer questioned him.

"Sorry, I wasn't aware that I was expected to appear at your door as soon as you hung up the phone.", Seth replied with wit. "I mean I thought that six minutes was"---

"Whatever Cohen, just shut up already!" Summer hated it when Seth would ramble on and on but that was just one of the things that made Seth, Seth. Summer lead Seth into the Robert's living room and just sort of stood there. "So Summer, you wanted me to come over for what reason?", Seth questioned.

"Umm… well I thought we could just hang out or something", Summer replied. " Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure", Seth responded. "What did you have in mind?"

"Umm.. Top Gun, Legally Blonde 2 or Pirates of the Caribbean?", Summer said as she held up the movie box as she said each of the names.

"How about Top Gun", Seth decided.

"Okay", Summer said as she opened up the DVD slot and slipped in the disc. Summer pressed play on the remote for the DVD player and went to sit down on the couch where Seth had already made himself comfortable. Summer sat down about a foot away from Seth, but as the movie previews got going she slowly slid in closer to him until he had his arm around her shoulders and they were both snuggled under a warm blanket. The movie started and they were both watching it as if they had real interest as to what was going on. This went on for about thirty minutes until Summer couldn't take it any longer. She wanted to talk to Seth plus she had already seen Top Gun about 8 times and it was getting boring. "Seth", Summer said. Seth was amazed at hearing her say this because Summer rarely called him Seth. It was always Cohen. "Seth", she said again. How is it that you could have possibly liked me for so long, when I never even said one word to you?" This struck Seth as an odd question but nevertheless he decided to answer it. 

"Summer, I know that everyone else sees you as some popular, stuck-up, snobby bitch, but the first time I saw you feed your lunch to that little squirrel in 6th grade, my whole opinion of you changed. I saw beneath your outer layer and I knew that there was a real person in there. A girl who cared about other and not just herself. Someone that didn't always act like the spoiled little rich girl everyone had perceived her to be. Someone that had feelings, but just didn't know how to express them to anyone." 

The only words that could come to Summer's mind were wow. She immediately thought of Seth in a different way. She didn't know that Seth had thought of her like this for so long. Now she knew why he had never given up on her. She knew why he was always so persistent to try and make her notice him. And she had never even given him the time of day. Literally. All of a sudden Summer felt extremely guilty. She was going to cry but then decided that that might scare Seth away. "Seth", Summer said as she looked into Seth's deep brown eyes. "I'm sorry for never realizing what a great guy you were. I'm sorry that it took another girl starting to like you, for me to realize my true feelings. Like you said, I sorry for being such a bitch. But I promise, that I will try to change, now that I realize how mean I have been these past couple of years." Suddenly it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She was glad that she could finally talk about her feelings with someone she knew she could trust. "Summer", Seth said. I don't want you to change yourself. I just want to try and change the way you treat people." Summer looked into Seth's eyes and gave him a look that said "I'll try". And at that very moment, Seth moved closer to Summer and Summer did the same. Seth moved his hand around Summer's slender waist to the small of her back as Summer entwined her finger into one of his soft, curly, brown locks of hair. They shared a passionate kiss. A kiss that seemed to go on forever and ever. A kiss that they had both wanted, for a very long time.

* * *

By the time Seth got back to his own house, Marissa had gone home. Ryan had already went back to the pool house and his parents had gotten back from their dinner date. Seth didn't know for sure, but he assumed it was probably past midnight. Sure enough as he walked through the kitchen he saw the clock on the that stove that read 12:41. He was a little nervous to go upstairs because he was not sure if his parents would be mad at him for breaking curfew or not. But luckily they were already asleep so he just strolled down the hall to his own bedroom. When he got into his bed he immediately felt as though he would die from exhaustion. He surprised even himself at how tired he really was. Though he was tired he could not fall asleep. Probably because he was still on an emotional high and could not stop thinking about the amazing night that he and Summer had had. Eventually though, he drifted off to sleep thinking about the things that were to come in his future with Summer.

A/N – Second chapter done. That chapter was much easier for me to write than the first chapter and I will try to update as quickly as possible since it is winter break. Please review and tell me what you think of the second chapter. Feel free to give me advice on what you think should be in the coming chapters. Thanks!


	3. The Dinner Date

**Summer Paradise in December**

Ch. 3 – The Dinner Date

Seth woke to the sound of his alarm.  He had it set for 7:00 am though he did not know why because it was Saturday and he did not need to be up at a specific time.  Despite this fact he reluctantly got himself out of bed, put on a robe and preceded down the stairs to get some breakfast.  As he entered the kitchen he saw Ryan eating his usual breakfast of Lucky Charms Cereal--without milk.  "Ryan, to what do I owe this pleasure," Seth sarcastically greeted Ryan.  Ryan didn't answer.  He just gave Seth one of his trademark sideways glances and kept on reading the paper while eating his cereal.  "Okay then," Seth said.  "Ignore me, I'm okay with that".  Seth reached into the fridge and grabbed the orange juice, then opened the cupboard and grasped a cup with a decorative design on the outside.  He poured the orange juice then returned the carton to its spot in the refrigerator.  Ryan finally spoke.  "So, do you and Summer have anything planned for tonight", Ryan questioned.

"Well we were going to watch movies at her place, but since we did that last night... actually, that was a good night, maybe we'll do that again.  But Summer might not want to.  I mean, I don't want her to think I'm boring—

"Seth!", Ryan interrupted.  "You really need to work on this whole rambling thing.  Now this time, answer the question I ask you, and _only _the question I ask you.  Are you and Summer doing anything tonight?"

Seth obliged to Ryan's request.  "No we do not have anything planned thus far".

"Now, do you see how easy that was?  To just answer the question without rambling", Ryan asked.  Seth just rolled his eyes and headed back upstairs.

When Seth got to his bedroom he decided he'd better take a shower because the fact of the matter was that he would probably end up going over to Summer's house even though he had told Ryan that they had nothing planned.  Seth hopped into the shower and was out again in no less than five minutes.  To him it was a boring place.  Mainly because there was nothing to look at and no one to talk to, so he spent as little time as possible there, enough time to be clean though.  As soon as he stepped out of the shower the phone rang.  He looked on the caller ID and read that it was Summer who was calling.  "Hey Summer", Seth said.

"Cohen, I was wondering.  Do we have anything planned for tonight", Summer asked.

"I was just wondering the same thing", Seth answered.

"Well if you didn't already have something planned I was thinking we could go out", Summer offered.

"Summer, I really don't want to go to a party where there are a bunch of popular jocks harassing me and loud Britney Spears music being blasted through the speakers", Seth said.

"I wasn't thinking a party", Summer informed Seth.  "I was thinking we could like have dinner.  Like a real date".  

Seth thought for a moment then decided that he had nothing better to do.  Plus, he had to eat sometime.  Why not eat with Summer.  "Sure, what time do you want me to be ready", Seth answered.

"Umm… come over around 7:30.  But don't come over early", she warned Seth.

"Okay, it's a date", Seth said.  With that, Summer hung up the phone and Seth did the same.  He finished getting dressed and went downstairs to tell Ryan of his plans.  When he got downstairs Ryan was no longer in the kitchen.  "Probably in the pool house", Seth thought.  Seth opened the back door and headed out to the pool house.  He knocked on Ryan's door.  No answer.  "He's probably in the shower", Seth thought.  So Seth opened the door and found Ryan and Marissa making out on Ryan's bed.  He closed the door.  "Figures", Seth thought to himself as he walked back to the main house.  "But that's weird; I didn't hear the doorbell ring.  Whatever, probably just let herself in.  He'd have to find some other time to tell Ryan that he had plans.

*           *           *

            It was 7:18 and Seth was about to leave for Summer's house when he heard the doorbell ring.  He opened the large oak door, and, no surprise to him, it was Marissa.  

            "Hey Marissa", Seth said.  "Back so soon".

            "Haha", she fake laughed.

            "Make yourself at home", Seth said as he walked out the front door.  "I think Ryan's in the pool house".

            "Thanks" Marissa half shouted.

"No problem", Seth yelled as he ran down the porch steps to his forest green Range Rover.  He clicked the unlock button on his automatic car key and hopped in the car.  Seth arrived at Summer's house at 7:32.  He put the car in park then bounded up to the front door and rung the doorbell.  Summer opened the door and Seth was surprised that she was not dressed in some nice Versace dress and some Manolo Blahnik heels.  She was wearing a simple pair of jean hip huggers, a cute black halter top and some cute tennis shoes.  Seth didn't even think that Summer owned any tennis shoes.

"Umm… aren't you a little underdressed", Seth questioned.

"O yeah, I have a surprise for you", Summer announced to Seth.  She took his hand and led him towards the Roberts' family dining room.  He figured that not much family dining went on in there though because Summer's dad was never home and her step-mom was probably on some new drug that kept her so high she probably didn't even know she had a family.  They rounded the corner to the dining room and Seth's jaw dropped.  The table was beautifully set with fine china.  The table had a pair of beautiful candles on it and the lights were dimmed to the exact setting that qualified it as romantic, but it wasn't so dark that you wouldn't be able to see your food.  Seth looked at Summer who had a hopeful look in her eyes.

"So, what do you think" Summer finally said.

"It's beautiful", Seth answered.  "You did all this for me?  I thought we were going to go out."  

"I know", Summer answered.  "But like I said, I wanted to surprise you."

"Did you really cook all of this, like, from a cookbook", Seth asked Summer.

"Duh, do you see anyone else here Cohen", Summer said.  Seth laughed.

"No Summer, I do not see anyone else here.  But you may have Chef Emeril stashed in some pantry." Seth answered.

Summer smiled.

"Well then, shall we eat" Summer said.

"Sure", Seth said.  He went around the large mahogany table and pulled Summer's chair out for her.

"Nice Cohen", Summer said as she sat down.  "What, are you some kind of gentleman now".

"I guess so", Seth answered playfully.  "So, what's on the menu tonight"?

"For the first course we have a choice of Caesar salad or a fruit cocktail", Summer informed him.

"What are you having", Seth asked.

"The fruit", Summer answered.

"Then I'll have the same Seth decided.  Summer disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared with two small bowls of fruit cocktail, which consisted of cantaloupe, honeydew, watermelon, green and red grapes, strawberries and tangerines.

"It looks delicious", Seth informed Summer as he began to eat.  They finished the fruit quickly and Summer went back into the kitchen to fetch the Filet Minogn, served with steamed vegetables.  Seth gobbled down the steak seeing as it was so juicy and perfectly cooked to medium rare.  After the main course Seth asked Summer, "Since when have you been able to cook".

"Since forever.  I just had no real desire to cook for anyone special before.  Before you", Summer answered.

Seth blushed.  Summer then got up and went to get the desserts and arrived back with two plates of dolce de leche, a perfect caramel cheesecake that tasted unbelievably good.

"That was amazing", Seth informed Summer after he finished his dessert.

"Thanks", Summer said almost timidly.  "I'm glad you—"But before Summer could finish Seth had took hold of her head and was kissing her.  A kiss she returned without question.  She loved the way she felt when she was kissing Seth.  It was like a rush of sheer happiness.  She felt safe with Seth, like nothing bad could ever happen to her.  She liked that feeling.  She liked it a lot.

A/N-I hope you liked the third chapter.  You're probably wondering when Summer is going to reveal that secret to Seth.  It'll probable be in chapter 5 or 6.  So keep reading and please review.  Thanks!


	4. We're Going on a Trip!

A/N – This story was previously call What She's Been Hiding but I found myself at a dead end with that idea so I'm going to keep the first chapters as part of this story with a new title.  The first few chapters will just be kind of an introduction into the vacation.  Well that's it.  Read and please, please **_review_.  I hope you like the new direction I am going in with this story.**

**Summer Paradise in December**

**Ch.**** 4 – We're going on a Trip!**

Seth awoke in an unfamiliar place with an unfamiliar person.  He looked to his right and saw Summer.  It was then that he remembered he had dinner at Summer's house the night before.  He thought back on the previous night's events and smiled.  Summer had made an incredible dinner and the two had spent almost two hours making out and at the end of which time he assumed he and Summer had fallen asleep on the Roberts' living room sofa.  He closed his eyes and thought of how incredibly lucky he was.  Actually, this was all thanks to Ryan.  If he had not come to Newport, Seth would have never gotten to know Marissa better, which in turn, caused him to get to know Summer better.  Summer would probably still be her old self, ignoring Seth like he didn't even exist.  But that was in the past now.  The fact was that Ryan had come to Newport, so there was nothing to really nothing to worry about.  Seth opened his eyes again to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  He looked once again to his right and saw Summer sleeping there.  She looked so angelic.  The real Summer _was angelic.  Not the Summer all of the popular bitches at school saw.  But the Summer that __only Seth saw._

*           *           *

            Summer awoke the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen.  "Dad", she mumbled quietly.  Summer got up of the couch and immediately realized her back hurt.  Most likely from her nights sleep on the sofa.  She walked into the kitchen and saw Seth turned away from her tending to the bacon in the sizzling hot skillet in front of him.  Seth turned around.  

            "Hey, Summer.  You're up!"

            "Duh, Cohen", she said half-heartedly as she was still tired.  

            "Want some breakfast", Seth asked.

            "Umm…sure", Summer said.

            Seth placed a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs in front of Summer, who just stared at them for about thirty seconds until she finally picked up her fork and started aimlessly playing with her eggs.

*           *           *

Seth arrived at Casa de Cohen at about 9:30.  When he got to the house his parents were sitting (actually they were waiting--for him) in their usual Saturday morning spot at the table sipping coffee.  "Morning", Sandy said.  "So what were you so busy doing last night or even this morning, that kept you from calling us", Sandy questioned.

Seth didn't quite know how to answer this question.  So he chose his words carefully.  "I went over to Summer's house for dinner and I guess we just lost track of the time.  I'm sorry", Seth said sincerely.  

"Well", Sandy said to Seth.  "We had a trip planned for you and Ryan over winter break, but know we don't know if we can trust you to fly somewhere alone, if you're not even responsible enough to call us and say you'll be out for the night.

"A trip!  Dad come on, I'm sorry", Seth pleaded with his dad.

"Well, your mother and I will think about it and get back to you", Sandy decided.

Seth just walked away feeling like shit since he had just forfeited any hope of having a good Christmukkah.  Then again, how fun would a trip be with just Ryan.  It would have been cool if Marissa and Summer could be there.  He was going to ask his parents about this possibility, but then thought against it since there might not even be a trip.  Seth had to find someway to redeem himself.  He had to go on that trip.

*           *           *

            Ryan walked out of the bathroom in the pool house, startled to see Seth waiting for him.  Ryan just gave Seth one of his trademark side glances and walked past Seth to grab a shirt from his closet.  Seth spoke first. 

 "Ryan, we've got a problem man".  

Ryan did not look amused.  He was not in the mood to help Seth out of another one of his sticky situations.  

"My parents said they were planning a trip for us over winter break.  But now they're all bent out of shape because I stayed out all night with Summer", Seth explained to Ryan.  "And now they're thinking of canceling because they think they can't trust me."  

            "A trip!" Ryan exclaimed.  "Seth, your parents were going to let us leave Newport _alone, and you ruined our chances of that happening!"_

            "Now you know why I need your help.  We have to go on that trip."  Seth firmly told Ryan.  "But then again, do you think they would just cancel.  They probably already have like the flight booked, and a hotel ready.  And they can't just say you can't go.  Because you didn't do anything.  Seth finally began to feel at ease.  Maybe all hope was not lost for this trip.  He left Ryan standing alone in the pool house.  Seth had to figure out a way to change his parents' mind.

*           *           *

            It was mid-afternoon, and Seth still couldn't think of anything he could do that would make his parents change their minds and let him go on the trip.  So he did the only thing left to do.  He was going to have to beg.  He walked up to his parents bedroom where both of his parents were reading on the bed.  

            "Mom, Dad.  I need to talk to you guys", Seth stated.

            "Okay, shoot", Sandy said.

            "Okay, well, I'm really sorry about not calling you guys last night to say that I was going to be late.  It was irresponsible of me and it won't happen ever again", Seth explained to both of his parents.

            Sandy and Kirsten sort of just stared at Seth for a moment.  Kirsten spoke.  "Honey, are you apologizing just so we will let you go on the trip?"

            Seth thought for a moment.  Should say yes and be honest or say no and lie.  He was about to be honest whit them when his mother interrupted his thoughts.  "Because, we weren't really planning on canceling your trip.  We just wanted you to think about what you had done and show some remorse".  Seth stood there stunned.  He could not believe that his parents had messed with his mind.  That was something that he was supposed to do to his parents.  He didn't care.  He was just glad that he was going on the trip after all.

*           *           *

Seth arrived back into the main house after dragging Ryan out of the pool house.  Seth's parents were waiting for them both in the kitchen when Seth got back.  

            "Now, we'd like to talk to you guys about the details about the trip", Sandy said.  "Your mother and have planned a vacation for the two of you over winter break.  You will be leaving the Saturday after school gets out, which will be the 14th.  You will be staying at the luxurious Sheraton Hotel in… Tahiti!

            "Oh my god.  Dad.  Tahiti?  This is awesome," Seth exclaimed.  

Ryan just smiled, but Seth could tell that he was just as excited as Seth was on the inside.

Sandy continued explaining.  "Your plane leaves on Friday night at 11:00 pm.  I know, I know.  That's late.  But if you leave at night you should get there by mid-day Saturday.  You will be leaving Tahiti on the 23rd at 9:00 pm.  Which means you will be getting home on the 24th, Christmas Eve, around 10:00 am.  You guys can do anything you want once you get there.  We will give you guys each credit/debit cards which you may use to pay for these acts of fun.  Now please be responsible and don't do anything you wouldn't do if we were on vacation with you.  Oh, and one more surprise.  Marissa's parents have decided that would like her to get out of Newport for Christmas break as well.  So Marissa will also be accompanying you on the trip.  Ryan smile immediately grew ten times the normal size.  Marissa will also be bringing along a friend who goes by the name of Summer.  Now was Seth's turn to be overly excited.  

"Holy shit, this is going to be the best Christmukka of my life!" Seth exclaimed.  Seth and Ryan walked away feeling happier than they had in months.  They were going to Tahiti with the two girls they both loved most.

A/N – I hope you guys liked this chapter.  I'm sorry for changing the title/storyline but I didn't think I was going to be able to go anywhere with the other idea.  I might have Summer reveal some of her feelings towards Seth later on but it's not going to be some big secret.  Sorry.  Please keep reading and please, please **_review_**.  Even if all you write is "great chapter" that will do.  When I get reviews that means people are reading and enjoying my story.  But if no one reviews I assume no one is reading and I will just stop wasting my time writing this story.  So you better review. jk!  But I really do appreciate reviews. Thanx!


	5. The Plane Ride

**Summer Paradise in December**

**Ch.**** 5 – The Plane Ride**

            Seth and Ryan walked down the halls of Harbor School with only one thing on their mind.  Winter vacation.  It was going to be amazing.  Seth, Ryan, Marissa and Summer.  In Tahiti, with no parents to boss them around.  What was even more amazing was that if it were possible, Ryan may have been even more excited than Seth.  This was a rare occurrence because Ryan hardly ever got excited.  And when he was excited he hardly ever showed it.  

The two boys met up with Summer and Marissa at their lockers.  "Hey", they both said in unison.  

"Hey", Marissa said flirtatiously as she gave Ryan a peck on the lips.  

"Summer, to what do I owe this pleasure", Seth asked.

"Cohen.  Whatev.  Let's just go", Summer said in her usual tone.  

And with that Seth and Summer walked arm in arm down the hall way to their first period biology class.  

"So, can't wait till tomorrow", Ryan announced to Marissa.

"I know.  It's gonna be so awesome!  Just you, me and an endless stretch of beach to relax on _all_ week", Marissa said dreamily.

"Actually", Ryan corrected.  "In case you didn't know Summer and Seth are going to be there too.

Marissa smiled at his joke and he pulled her towards him and gave her a sweet, but simple kiss on the lips.  

"Just a preview of what's to come?" Marissa questioned playfully.

Ryan smiled once again and took hold of her waist as he led her down the hall to the same class Seth and Summer had disappeared into only minutes earlier.

********************************************

            It was 8:31 on a Friday night.  Seth and Ryan had agreed to pick up the girls at their houses so that they only had to take one car to the airport.  Seth's mother bounded down the stairs as if she were late for something important and stumbled on the last step.  She joined Seth, Ryan and Sandy in the kitchen.

            "Sweet heart.  I just wanted make sure you guys have everything.  Cell phone, money, car keys, plane tickets?

"Yes, mother", Seth answered annoyingly.  

"Ok then.  I hope you guys have fun.  Call us when you get to the airport, when you check your bags, when you board the plane, when the plane takes off.  When the plane lands.  When you leave the airport and when you check into the hotel. Ok?" Kirsten said all in one breath.

            "God Mom.  Worry much?" Seth asked his mother.

            "I just want to make sure you guys are okay".

            We're fine mom.  We're going to be fine.  And I am not calling you from all of those places.  I'll call you when we board the plane and when the plane lands.  And if Ryan gets hit by a car, I'll call you then too", he added sarcastically.

            Kirsten rolled her eyes and hugged Seth despite his efforts to pull away.  She then hugged Ryan who, though he did not like hugs from anyone but Marissa did not pull away.

            "You guys be good now", Sandy instructed.  "Make sure you do everything the chaperones tell you to do."

            Seth's jaw dropped.  "What the hell?  Dad, come on chaperones?"

            "Kidding", Sandy said as he chuckled.  "Can't a dad have a little fun once and a while scaring the shit out of his son?"

            "Ha ha, very funny, not!" Seth said.

****************************************

            "Bye", Kirsten said as she and Sandy waved to them from the porch.  

            "Bye mom", Seth said for what seemed like the millionth time in the last three minutes.

            Ryan waved and got into the car on the drivers side as Seth got into the passenger seat.  They both waved one final time and then pulled out of the drive way onto the quiet street. 

***************************************

            Ryan pulled up to Marissa's dad's apartment at around 8:50.  He parked the car and he and Seth got out.  Ryan rang Marissa's bell twice and just before he was about to ring again she opened the door.  

"Hi guys", Marissa greeted them.  "Sorry I was just getting some last minute things from my room."

"No problem", Ryan replied.  She ushered them into her apartment where they found two suitcases sitting in the living room.  

"Jeez, you're bringing two suitcases?" Seth asked.  "We're only going to be gone for ten days.

"You think this is a lot?  You should see how much luggage Summer has," Marissa informed him.

Seth groaned at the thought of how much luggage Summer would have.  She was a clothing goddess after all.  Who of course just couldn't decide which of her nine bathing suits to bring so decided to bring them all. 

Ryan picked up Marissa two massive suitcases and trudged out the door.  Seth followed and so did Marissa after she had kissed her father good-bye.  The three of them got back into the car except this time Seth let Marissa sit up front with Ryan because lord knows he wanted to sit in the back with Summer.  They pulled out of the apartment parking lot and headed towards the Roberts' mansion.  They arrived at Summer house around 8:00 and Seth was the only who got out this time.  He hopped up the porch steps and rung the doorbell.  Summer promptly opened the door.

"Finally Cohen.  I was beginning to think you guys forgot about me.

"Forget about you?  Summer Roberts the prettiest girl in Newport Beach.  No way in hell.  Seth leaned towards Summer and gave her a kiss as before he walked into the foyer and grabbed her bags.  Marissa had been right.  Summer did pack heavy.  She had two large suitcases as did Marissa, one medium one and on smaller carry-on.  

"Jeez Summer.  Did you pack your whole closet?  And how many bathing suits did you bring?"

"Oh, just nine.  Besides, Daddy got me the whole Louis Vuitton travel set and I couldn't just leave one home.  I had to use them all.  That's why it's called a set.  Duh Cohen."

"I see.  Well since you decided to pack so "lightly" why don't you grab the two small bags."

Seth walked out the door and Summer followed him stopping at the door wishing her father was there to kiss her good-bye and wish her a good trip.  But he wasn't.  So she picked up her bags and followed Seth the rest of the way to the car.  

Seth loaded all of her bags into the back of the Range Rover.  They now had a total eight bags in their car, half of which belonged to Summer.  Seth climbed back into the backseat of the car and Summer did the same.  She scooted into the middle seat and snuggled up against Seth.  

"Ready to go?" Ryan asked.

"Yup", Seth said as Ryan pulled out of the driveway.  

It was only about a twenty minute ride to the airport so the gang got there around 9:15.  They checked their bags and went to find gate J17, which they would be boarding from.  Seth and Ryan sat down in the chairs in the waiting area for gate J17 while Summer and Marissa headed off toward Starbucks to grab the guys and themselves some coffee.

"Coop, can you actually believe we are going to Tahiti!" Summer squealed.

"I know.  It's gonna be amazing!  I can't wait till we get to the hotel! Marissa answered with equal delight.  

"Four Mocha Lattes, two with no foam and two blueberry scones", Summer told the Starbucks employee.

"That will $12.34", the cashier informed Summer.

Summer handed the women the money and she and Marissa made their way back to the boys.  When they arrived back Seth and Ryan immediately took their drinks, setting the drink caddy out of balance.

"Jeez you guys.  Hurry much?" Summer asked.

"Sorry", Ryan apologized.  "Just a little thirsty".

***********************************

The four friends boarded the plane at 10:27.  Seth called his mom as he had promised just to let her know everything was okay.  They all had the privilege of getting first class seats.  Seth and Summer sat in one row while Ryan and Marissa sat across the aisle in another row.  Ryan was beginning to get nervous; 1) because he had never flown in a plane before and 2) he was afraid of heights.  Marissa comforted him though the best way she knew how and just told him to get some sleep.  Summer fell asleep almost immediately on Seth's shoulder.  The pilot announced that the plane was going to be taking off shortly and that all electronic devices should be shut off.  The stewardess then cam into the aisle and did their little emergency safety presentation which Seth found highly amusing.  The plane took off not long after and Seth and Marissa were soon also asleep.

***********************************

Seth woke up to daylight.  He opened his window and looked out amazed by the spectacular sight of water.  He assumed they were somewhere in the Pacific Ocean.  A stewardess walked by and Seth asked her much longer the flight would be.  She said probably around 6 more hours.  Seth groaned softly which woke Summer up.

            "Mornin' sunshine", Seth said in his usual chipper voice.

            "Hey", Summer returned the greeting.

            "I just talked to the stewardess", Seth said.  "She said we had about six more hours to go".

            Summer laid her head back down on Seth's shoulder just as the breakfast cart stopped bedside their seats. 

            "What can I get you guys", the stewardess asked Seth and Summer.  

            "I'll just have some yogurt and orange juice", Summer replied.

            "I'll have the breakfast sandwich", Seth decided. 

            The lady handed them their food and turned around to face Ryan and Marissa who were still asleep.  

            "Just leave them some cereal", Seth told the lady.

            The stewardess left two small boxes of frosted flakes in their cup holders and made her way down the aisle.  Seth and Summer ate mostly in silence not because they didn't want to talk but because they were both still tired.  Summer finished her yogurt and settled back down onto Seth's shoulder and went back to sleep.  Seth soon after finished his sandwich and did the same as Summer.

**********************************

"Ladies and gentleman", the captains voice boomed over the airplane PA system.  "We will be landing at the Papeete International airport in Tahiti shortly.  Please place your tray tables and seats in the upright position.  I'd like to thank you for flying Tahitian Air and wish you a wonderful stay in Tahiti!" 

            The pilot finished his speech and Seth heard the microphone click.  Ryan had woken up and in turn had woken Marissa up as well.  Summer was gathering her things from under the seat, ready to depart the plane.

            "Well that plane ride wasn't as bad as I thought it would be", Ryan informed Marissa smiling.

            "Yah, that's because you were asleep for more than half the trip", Marissa scoffed playfully.

            The plane started to make its descent and within minutes was landing at Papeete International Airport.  Summer, grabbed her carry-on from the overhead compartment and the four continued to exit the aircraft.  The made their way through the airport and arrived in baggage claim quickly.  Seth then proceeded to pull out his cell phone and told Summer to watch for his bag.  He call his mom once again as he had promised and she wished them all a great vacation.  The four of them got their bags and stepped out of the airport into the fresh Tahitian air.  Seth could tell that this island wax no place like Newport.  I t was better.  He could tell already that this was going to be a great vacation.

A/N – Hope you liked it! I absolutely loved writing this chapter and hope you love reading it.  This one is quite a bit longer than my other chapters so enjoy!  Please, please, please **_review_**!!  I really appreciate it when you take the time to tell me what you thought of the chapter! That's all for now, I will try to update soon if I have time! Remember, review!  Thanx!

  ****


	6. Arriving

**Summer Paradise in December**

**Ch.**** 6 – Arriving**

            Seth walked into the lobby of the magnificent Le Meridien Hotel.  He wondered how his dad had scored such a nice place, but then he remembered that they were rich and rich people got anything they wanted.  Not that he approved of rich people getting everything they wanted, but he appreciated it.  He stepped up to the front desk and tapped his fingers restlessly on the counter while the concierge finished up a phone call.  The concierge hung up the phone and turned to face Seth.

            "Hello, and welcome to the Le Meridian hotel in Papeete, Tahiti.  How may I help you?"  The concierge said this as if she were reciting the lines to a play that she had performed one too many times.  

"Umm… yah, reservations for Cohen", Seth said.

The concierge, whose name was Julie checked her data base, "Here we are, Cohen.  Bungalows 1657 and 1658", she said as she activated their room keys and handed them to Seth.  "Please have a wonderful stay, in the Le Meridien Hotel", she said once again in a monotonous tone.  Seth and the others walked down the first floor hallway to the exit of the lobby.  The four of them walked about 50 feet to the bungalows and then split up when the got to their assigned rooms.  Ryan and Seth took 1657 and Summer and Marissa took the other room.  

"Holy shit", Seth exclaimed as he walked in to their beach front bungalow.  "Somebody pinch me I must have gone to dork heaven!"  

Seth and Ryan ventured through the suite oooing and ahhhing ever few steps.  Meanwhile in the next bungalow, Summer and Marissa admired the marvelous décor of the bathroom.  After touring the suite Marissa sat down on the king size bed.  

"So Summer, I know the room arrangements were supposed to be you and me and Seth and Ryan but—

Summer cut her off mid-sentence.  "Coop, if you wanna share a room with Chino and not me, fine.  I'll share with Cohen", she said a little too enthusiastically.  Summer secretly knew that this was what she had wanted all along.  Coop and Chino in one room and her and Cohen in the other.  Since Ryan and Marissa were practically joined at the hip she knew that this would be a goal easy to attain.  Summer grabbed her bags and staggered to the front door and out of the suite.  She walked about ten feet towards the other room and rang the doorbell.  Ryan answered it bags in his hands as well.  They brushed by each other and entered the others' former room.  Summer huffed as she dropped her bags at the foot of the bed.

"So Cohen, what do you want to do today?" Summer asked Seth.  "Cuz I was thinking like snorkeling or ---

But she didn't have time to finish because Seth grabbed hold of her waist and was pulling her in for a kiss.  Their lips met and Summer kissed Seth back.  Summer entangled her hand in one of Seth chocolate brown locks of hair while Seth slid his hand down the small of her back.  They pulled apart.  

"We could do this", Seth suggested.

Summer smiled and sat down on the bed.  "Cohen, I would love to do this all week, but do you really want to end up like Chino and Coop?  Do you want to be one of those couples that spend every waking moment together and can't do anything without each other?

"I have nothing against it", Seth said with a smile.

"Whatev, I'm going snorkeling so you can either come with me or make out with your pillow, because I will not be here", Summer said with attitude. 

"Okay, okay I'll go. Seth finally gave in.  "I'll go ask Ryan and Marissa if they wanna come too"

Seth walked out of bungalow 1657 and crossed the bridge over the pond to bungalow 1658.  He walked up to the front door and chuckled as he read the door hanger.  "Shhh, do not disturb".

"I guess they wont be doing much snorkeling today", Seth said to himself.

He crossed back over the bridge and re-entered his suite.  "Well Ryan and Marissa are…uhhh…busy", Seth said reluctantly.  

"Ew", Summer retorted as she went to her suitcase to pick a bikini.  Seth went over to the phone to call the concierge.  

"I'm guessing that you have to make reservations", Seth assumed.  "So I'll call and make one then we can go to lunch then go snorkeling".

"Sounds good", Summer said without looking up, while still digging through her suitcases looking for her cocoa rose striped bikini. 

********************************************** 

A/N- Sorry that chapter wasn't as long as the other ones.  I'll try and get out like the next two or three chapters out pretty quickly.  Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanx!


	7. Sick

A/N-People have been asking for more R/M so this chapter will be mostly about them.  Don't hold me to that though.  I will try to write more R/M it's just that I think I want to write about what we don't get on the show.  Which is Seth and Summer, and I'm pissed at Marissa on the show right now because she is being such a bitch about this whole Oliver-Ryan thing. Anyhoo, like I said, I'll try to write more R/M but I won't guarantee anything. R&R!

**Summer Paradise in December**

**Ch.**** 7 -  Sick**

Summer and Seth walked into the Le Carré restaurant located at the hotel.  The waiter seated them and handed them two menus. "Hi my name is Rob and I will be your waiter this afternoon", He said in a genuine voice unlike the voice of the concierge they had seen earlier that day. "Can I get you two anything to drink?"

Seth and Summer glanced down at their menus."

"I'll have a Shirley Temple", Summer informed Rob.

"And I'll have a Mountain Dew", Seth decided.

Rob walked away.  

"Seth this place is really great", Summer said.

"Well, I've always prided myself on being a great restaurant picker", Seth said sarcastically.

Summer smiled and gave Seth a quick peck on the lips.

"Cohen", Summer said playfully.  "Shut it!"

*********************************************      

            Marissa pulled away from Ryan.  

            "Don't you think we should be hanging out with Seth and Summer", Marissa questioned.  "I mean, this _is a vacation and we can do _this_ anytime.  How often are we going to be in Tahiti without our parents, with our two best friends in the world?"_

            "I agree that we could and should get out of this room but maybe you and I could do something alone", Ryan suggested.  "Something, which as much as I hate to say, does not involve making out.

            "Okay. I guess", Marissa said mock disappointedly. 

            The two of them got off the bed and Marissa went to the bathroom to apply her makeup while Ryan looked up the hotel activities.  

            "Mariss, do you want to play tennis or go canoeing?" Ryan hollered through the bathroom door.

            "Umm… how about tennis", Marissa decided.

            "Okay, that's cool", Ryan said.

            Marissa emerged from the bathroom, looking stunning as usual.  Her eye shadow was done in such a way that it looked as if it had been done by a professional stylist.  Ryan walked over to Marissa and gave her kiss on the lips.

            "You look great", Ryan complimented.

            "Why thank you", Marissa said.

            "So, if your ready let's go", Ryan said.  "Our tennis reservation is for 1:30 and right now its noon so we have about an hour and a half before we need to be at the courts.  So we can go have lunch if you want."

            "Sure", Marissa agreed.

            Marissa and Ryan walked over to Summer and Seth's bungalow where a note was taped to the door.  The note read-

"Ryan and Marissa-

            Summer and I are going to lunch and then snorkeling.  We will be back around 3:30.  Meet you back here at 7:00 for dinner.  Have fun today.

-Seth"

"Well I guess we're on our own today", Marissa concluded.

            The two walked hand in hand back to the main lobby and entered the L' Astrolabe bar and restaurant.  One of the three restaurants that was available for dining at the Le Meridian hotel.  

"Wow this place is great", Marissa said as they entered the restaurant.

Ryan walked up to the Maitre'de station.   

"Party of two", Ryan stated.

"Right this way", the man said, while leading them to a secluded table in the corner of the restaurant.

The two ordered and the rest of the lunch went by uneventfully, just the normal talk and the occasional kiss here and there.  They paid for their food and walked to the recreation building.

"1:30 reservation for Atwood", Ryan said as he walked up to the counter.

"You have one hour on the courts", the man said as he handed Ryan two rackets, a tube of balls and a key to the court.

"Thanks", Marissa said.

Ryan and Marissa walked down the hill to the tennis courts and entered court 5.  Marissa walked to the far side of the court.  After only playing for about three minutes it was clear that Marissa sucked at tennis.  Ryan walked over to the other side of the court and helped Marissa with her swing.  He took her arm in his hand and showed her how to swing the racket, both backhand and forehand.  Then he showed her how to line up her shot.  Marissa was clearly grateful, because she thanked him with a loving kiss.  They started to get carried away when Ryan pulled away.  

"No making out.  Remember?"

"Yah", Marissa said disappointedly. 

They played for about thirty more minutes, Ryan walking over to Marissa's side of the court every few minutes to "help" her.  At 2:30 they got of the court and took the shuttle bus back up the hill to the recreation building.  They returned their rackets and headed to the drink machine. 

"What do you want", Ryan asked Marissa.

"I'll just have some water", Marissa decided.

Ryan put the dollar bill in the slot and pushed the button for water.  The drink fell and Marissa took it out of the slot.  Then he put in another dollar and pressed the button for a coke.  He reached down, retrieved his drink and he and Marissa walked out of the building to the bench outside.  They sat down and Ryan put his arm around her.  

"That was fun", Ryan said truthfully.

"Yah, it was", Marissa stated.

Ryan leaned in and their lips met.  They shared a passionate kiss that lasted about ten seconds.  Then they got up and walked hand in hand back to their room.

*****************************************************

            Seth and Summer stood in line waiting to get their snorkeling equipment.  They stepped forward a few steps as the line moved, while talking about what they thought Ryan and Marissa were doing right then.  

            "Hmm… I'd guess either making out on the bed, or making out on the sofa", Summer assumed.  

            "Good guess, but I don't think that they would do that all day", Seth stated.

            "Whatev, Cohen", Summer gave in.  "If you want to be right then, fine"

            Seth smiled smugly.  "I'm glad you see it my way."

            They stepped up to the counter and were each handed a pair of flippers and a mask.  The two walked over to the area where they had laid their towels and Summer proceeded to take off her Prada shirt and Dolce and Gabanna shorts revealing her bikini underneath.  Even on vacation summer had to dress in the best designer fashions.  Seth took of his shirt and the two walked down to the water's edge.  They each put on their flippers and perched their masks on their heads and then waded into deeper water.  When they were out about twenty feet they pulled their masks onto their faces.

            "Seth, do you think you could hold my hand", Summer requested.  "I don't want to like float out to sea or anything and not know it."  

            Seth chuckled.  "Summer you don't just float out to sea.  But because I know hoe violent you can get with your rage blackouts and all   , I will oblige."

            Seth took her hand and they kicked their way around the beautiful Tahitian coral reef for about thirty minutes.  They headed back to shore and walked up the beach to their camp.  Summer dried off and laid down on her towel facedown.  

            "Ok then, since you are obviously not going to be getting up anytime soon, I'll go return the equipment", Seth offered.

            Summer didn't respond.  She just flipped her sunglasses over her eyes waved her hand in Seth direction.

*************************************************

            "So Ry, do you wanna go swimming", Marissa said as they entered their luxurious hotel room.

            "Yah, sure", Ryan said.  "That sounds good."

            Marissa dug through her suitcase, just as Summer had done trying to pick a bathing suit.  

            "If you don't mind me saying, could you please speed it up here", Ryan said.  "I've been dressed for ten minutes and you haven't even picked out a bathing suit yet."  

            "Sorry", Marissa apologized.  "Fine you pick one out and what ever you pick I'll wear.  I Promise."

            Ryan dug through her bathing suits for about ten seconds then came back with a Gucci halter top bikini with pink flowers and palm trees on it.

            "Hmm…" Marissa said as she studied the garment for a second.  "Good choice."

            Marissa went into the bathroom with the bikini and came out changed and ready to go.  Ryan grabbed his room key and they both exited the suite.  Just as they were walking out, Summer and Seth walked up.  

            "Hey", Seth greeted.  "Finally decided to leave the room I see?"

            "Seth", Marissa said.  "We did not just leave the room.  We already played tennis and we were just about to go to the pool.  Do you guys wanna come?"

            "Yah, sure Coop", Summer said.  "Just let me go change really fast."  And with that Summer walked away.

            "Seth man.  Don't believe her when she says she'll be really fast.  Ryan informed him.  "You need to go pick a bathing suit for her.  Because if Marissa is any indication, Summer will be in there twenty minutes if someone doesn't help her."

            "Gotcha.  Good advice bro", Seth said as he walked back to the room.  

            Marissa and Ryan sat down by the pond and talked for about five minutes when Seth and Summer walked back outside.

            "Cohen, why did you make me wear this bathing suit?" Summer questioned.  "It's ugly."

            "Summer, if it was ugly then why did you buy it?" Seth asked.

            Summer scoffed.  "Whatever.  Let's just go."

            The four of them walked to the pool and jumped in quickly.  The cool water felt good on their bodies but after a while got a little chilly and they decided to get in the hot tub.  Summer scooted closer to Seth and he put his arm around her.  Ryan did the same with Marissa.  

            "So, where do you guys want to eat tonight?" Ryan inquired.

            "How 'bout La Plantation", Seth suggested.  "I heard they have a Polynesian dance show on Friday and Saturday."

            "That's cool with me", Marissa agreed.

            "Yah sure", Summer said.  

            "Ok then.  It's settled.  So we'll meet you guys outside the bungalow at 6:30", Ryan said.

            The four of them got out of the pool and walked back to their room to relax and get ready for dinner.  When Seth and Summer got back to their room Summer flopped down on the bed and didn't move.

            "Summer aren't you going to go take a shower or something?" Seth asked.

            "Oh, uh, I'll do it later", Summer said.

            "That's weird", Seth thought.  "She usually always needs a lot of time to dress and put on make up and stuff before we go out."

            "Summer are you ok", Seth asked.

            "Yah, I'm fine", Summer said a little drowsily.  "My stomach just feels weird that's all."

            "Are you sure you still want to go dinner?" Seth asked.

            But she didn't have time to answer because she was running to the bathroom clutching her stomach.  She made it to the bathroom just in time before she vomited.  Seth followed her and held her hair back for her while she emptied her stomach of its contents.  Summer sat back against the bathroom wall and stared at Seth helplessly.

            "Maybe you got food poisoning or something", Seth suggested.  "I'll go tell Ryan and Marissa that we are not going to dinner with them."

            "Seth you don't have to stay", Summer said groggily.  "You can go to dinner with them."

            "Summer, you are my girlfriend and you're sick.  It's my obligation to stay and take care of you", Seth declared.

            "Thanks", Summer said as she gave him a weak smile.  

Seth exited the bathroom.  Summer stood up and wiped her mouth off and brushed her teeth.

            "Are you all minty fresh now", Seth asked her as she emerged from the bathroom.

            "Seth can I talk to you?" Summer asked

            "Sure.  What's up?"

*******************************************************

A/N-Okay so I hope all the people that wanted more Ryan and Marissa were satisfied with this chapter.  In the next chapter Summer will say some things to Seth that he has been waiting to hear for a long time! Please review and keep reading my story.  I'm not sure when I should end this story.  Let me know what you think!  Don't forget to review.  Thanx!  


	8. The Way I Truly Feel

**Summer Paradise in December**

**Ch.**** 8 – The Way I Truly Feel**

Seth walked over to the bed Summer was occupying and sat down.  Summer fidgeted with her shirt for a couple of seconds before taking a deep breath and continuing.  

"You really don't have to stay Seth.  I'm a big girl.  I can take care of myself", Summer said.

"I know, but I like to take care of you", Seth told her.  "Because when you're sick you are less likely to hit and or beat me up as a result of your rage blackouts", he said with a chuckle.

"Cut the humor Cohen", Summer demanded.  "I'm _so not in the mood."  _

Seth stopped laughing and looked straight into Summer's eyes.

"Well, since you want to stay, there is something I've been meaning to tell you", Summer announced.  "I think you're awesome.  I mean you're so caring and compassionate.  For the past seven years I've done nothing but ignore you.  And if I wasn't ignoring you I was being the pinnacle of the Newport rich girl, putting you down in any way possible", Summer confessed.  "I'm not sure when that changed.  I have been trying to figure it out for the past six months.  Maybe it was when Anna came into the picture, maybe not, I'm not quite sure.  If it was Anna, then what I was feeling wasn't really jealousy.  So don't think that.  I think Anna made me realize that you weren't actually going to be obsessed with me your whole life.  When Anna came to Orange County you totally, actually not totally but you didn't worship me as much as you used to.  I don't want to sound selfish, but as much as I denied it back then, I really did and still do appreciate your obsessive worshiping.

Seth blushed.

"And when you picked Anna, my heart broke.  Because by that time, I really had come to like you.  I couldn't figure it out.  It was like everything I knew about everything had just gone down the drain.  The popular rich girl was always supposed to get the guy.  Not the new girl from Pittsburg.  And you had liked me for so long, so I didn't know why you had picked Anna.  I have been trying to figure it out ever since then.  When exactly did I start to like you as more that a friend?  I can't say exactly, probably when you told me about the poem from sixth grade at your grandpa's party.  I would have made it official the next day.  Because I knew how I felt and I knew you obviously felt the same way.  But I was scared.

"Summer I—", she cut Seth off.

  "Wait", she instructed him.  I was scared that you might hurt me, that I might hurt you.  Scared that I wouldn't turn out the way you wanted me to be and you would go crawling back to Anna.  And I didn't want that, because all my life, everyone I've ever loved, with the exception of Marissa has said that they loved me and then left my life.  My mom left when I was ten.  My dad works so much now it's like he's left my life.  And if things didn't work out between us, I couldn't handle not having you in my life.  That's how much you mean to me.  Despite all my attempts to deny my feelings toward you, I can't do it anymore.  I don't want to.  I like having you to take care of me when I'm sick, and I like having you in my life period.  And I don't want that to change.  Ever.

Seth took a moment to take in all that had been said in the past couple minutes.  Summer had never let anyone in like she had just let him in.  Maybe Marissa, but never anyone other than that.  He sat down on the bed and took her face in his hands.  

"I'm glad you finally had the courage to say what I have been wishing you'd say since the day I met you", Seth said as he kissed her on the temple.  Summer smiled weakly as they heard a knock at the door.  

"I'll get it", Seth said.  

He opened the door to find Ryan and Marissa dressed and ready to go.  Both of whom looked quite surprised at the fact that Seth was still in his swim trunks.  

"Umm… hey remember that thing that you do every night around seven", Ryan asked Seth.  "A little thing I like to call dinner.  Which you were supposed to be having with us."

"Yah, uh, sorry", Seth apologized.  "Summer's not feeling too good.  So we're gonna skip dinner tonight.  You should go alone."

"Is she okay", Marissa questioned clearly concerned for her best friend.

"Yah, probably just food poisoning or something", Seth informed her.  "So you guys go have fun tonight and I will stay here and be Dr. Seth", he said with a smile.

With that Seth shut the door and Ryan and Marissa proceeded to go to dinner.

"Thanks Seth", Summer thanked quietly.

"Anything for my girl", Seth said. 

Summer got up and went to the bathroom to puke again and Seth followed.  Holding her hair back for her and stroking her back.  When she was finished she brushed her teeth again and she put on her pajamas and crawled into bed.  Seth went to the sink they had in their suite and got her a glass of water.  Then he went to the mini-bar and pulled out a pack of saltine crackers for Summer's stomach.  He walked over to the king size bed he and Summer were sharing and handed her the glass of water and pack of crackers.  

"Thanks", she thanked him.

Seth then crawled under the covers with Summer and he flipped on the TV.  He turned it to MTV and they watched music videos for about ten minutes.  Then he flipped off the TV and cuddled up next to Summer, who was lying on her side facing away from him.  He put his arm on her back and started rubbing circles on her lower back.  Then she turned over and planted a gentle kiss on Seth's delicate lips.

Summer spoke, "I love you Seth". 

"I love you too Summer".

And with that they closed their eyes and fell asleep with ease.  Because both knew they were loved and cared for.

*******************************************

A/N-Hope you guys liked Summer's confession/proclamation of love. lol.  Anyhoo, please, please **_review_**! Thanx so much for reading my story thus far.  By the way this is not the end of the story.  Let me know where you want me to go or what you want to see done in this story and I will try to accommodate that.  Thanks!


	9. The Kiss

A/N- I hope that all of the R/M fans are satisfied with the last chapter because that will be the last mostly R/M for a while.  I like Seth and Summer better plus they are easier for me to write.  So please keep reading all you R/M fans because they will still be in the story.  They just won't be the focal point.  And also, someone asked is Summer pregnant and is that why she was puking.  No, she is not pregnant.  Just wanted to clear that up.  

**Summer Paradise in December**

**Ch.**** 9 – The Kiss**

**             It was 8:47 as**** Seth awoke to sunlight streaming through the blinds.  He yawned as he sat up and felt something, actually someone, beside him.  He looked to the right to find Summer sleeping peacefully.  Summer asleep always brought a smile to his face.  He loved her when she was innocent and angelic and peaceful.  And when she wasn't threatening him with her rage blackouts and all.  Which is why he loved he loved her when she was asleep.  Summer stirred and turned to face Seth.  **

            "Hey", she said sleepily.

            "Hey", he replied.  "Did you sleep well?"

            She nodded.  "I still feel kind of sick though."

            "Well I'll go to the gift shop and get you some Pepto Bismol or something for your stomach", Seth offered.  "We can just chill today if you want to.  At the pool or wherever.  Whatever you wanna do is fine with me".

"Thanks Seth", Summer said as she gave him a good morning kiss.  

That one kiss turned into a full on make-out session.  Seth and Summer got carried away and the kissing lasted for about thirty minutes.  Clearly Summer was feeling a lot better.  Summer finally pulled away.   

"I need to go take a shower", she said.

Seth let go reluctantly and got up as well to make breakfast for Summer in the kitchen that their hotel room included.  He heard the shower turn on as he went to the fridge to get the eggs out.  Summer stepped out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later wrapped in a terry white towel with the hotels insignia embroidered on to the fabric.  

"I'm…just…gonna…get my clothes", Summer said while pointing to her suitcase.  

Summer walked over to her Louis Vuitton suitcase and pulled out a denim mini skirt, a pink halter top and her under garments, and walked back to the bathroom.  Seth let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.  "Wow", he thought to himself.  "Summer looks even hotter in a towel than she does in a bikini." 

Summer emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later having brushed her hair, gotten dressed and applied makeup.  Seth had break fast ready by then.  Eggs,

bacon, toast and orange juice.  All of which were Summer's favorites.  

"It looks great", Summer said complementing the meal Seth had made.

"Thanks", Seth replied as he kissed her.  

"So I was thinking we could go to the pool later or something", Summer suggested as she began to eat her eggs.

"Yah that sounds good", Seth agreed. 

***************************************************

            Ryan and Marissa were just waking up at 9:30.   Ryan rolled over and gave Marissa a good morning kiss.  Then he got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.  Marissa also got up from the bed and sauntered over to her suitcase to pick out some clothes for the day. 

***************************************************

            Summer and Seth finished their breakfast quickly and decided that they would rest before they went swimming.  They laid down on the bed flipping aimlessly through the channels for about thirty minutes.  Summer picked up the phone and dialed the four digit code that was the number to Ryan and Marissa phone in the adjacent room, and told them that she and Seth were going to go swimming.  

            "Coop", Summer said.  "Cohen and I are going to go swimming later.  Do you and Ryan want to come?"

            "Hold on", Marissa instructed her.  "I'll ask him."

            Summer heard voices in the background for about ten seconds, then she heard Marissa voice on the line once again.  

            "Sum", Ryan said sure.  So we'll meet you guys at the pool in half an hour."

            "Ok Coop", Summer said.  "See you then."

            Summer hung up the phone.  "Cohen, Coop and Chino said they want to come swimming with us so get off your ass and go take a shower!" Summer demanded of Seth.

            "Don't have a heart attack on me Summer", Seth said as he headed towards the Bathroom to take a shower.

            "Coop is meeting us in twenty minutes so if your not ready I'm leaving without you" Summer yelled after Seth.

            Seth just waved his hand back at her to signify he had heard her and didn't care what she did.  

            Summer went to her suit case and got out her pink and orange, polka dot, halter top, string bikini and changed quickly.  As expected, Seth took about thirty minutes in the shower.  Which was ten minutes longer than Summer had.  Seth got out of the shower and got dressed.  He grabbed the sun block, a towel and the room key and walked out the door towards the pool.  He rounded the corner to the pool and what he saw surprised him,  Summer was splashing in the pool with some guy Seth didn't recognize.  Then they kissed, and kissed, and kissed.  Ryan and Marissa were making out in the hot tub and were oblivious to anything going on around them.  Seth was infuriated.   
            "I hope you're comfortable Summer", Seth called out.  

Summer looked up at Seth and looked like a deer caught in headlights.  Then Seth stormed away more mad than he had been in a long time.

**********************************************

A/N- Sorry that chapter wasn't as long as the others. I just needed to put in a chapter with Seth and Summer getting in to a fight.  Hope you like this chapter! The next one will be of them fighting! I enjoy writing this story and will continue to write it as long as you continue to read ad review.  Thanks! 


	10. It's Over

**Summer Paradise in December**

**Ch.**** 10 – It's Over **

**            Seth entered the hotel room and slammed the door.  What the fuck had just happened? One moment he and Summer were flirting and having breakfast together and the next she was in the pool making out with some random sinewy guy.  **

            Summer had gotten out of the pool the instant Seth had called out her name and had followed him to their room.  She entered the room about seven seconds after he had and called out his name after she had shut the door.  "Seth!  Seth!!"  

            No answer.  She left the foyer area sopping wet in her bathing suit and went through the rest of the suite to look for him.  She finally came to find him sitting in the bedroom, his feet curled under him, in a large chair by the window looking out at the sandy beach.  

            "Seth", Summer said calmly.  "That was so not what it looked like."

            "Actually Summer", Seth said enraged as he turned around in his seat to face her.  "I think it was _exactly what it looked like!  It looked like _you_ were kissing _him_.  Or did you happen to trip and fall in the pool and he caught you with his lips!?"_

            "Seth, _he _kissed _me!Not the other way around!" Summer yelled.  "Just let me tell my side of the story!"_

            Seth calmed down a bit.  "You know what Summer?  I couldn't care less right now about your side of the story right now.  I've dealt with your bullshit for so long.  I knew this was bound to happen.   I guess its like out of site, out of mind.  If you can't see me then I'm not you boyfriend and you can go hook up with anyone you want.  Well you know what; some of us don't have that same philosophy.  One of those people being me."  Seth said, his words dripping with disdain.  "I thought you were different Summer.  I thought I saw through you.  I thought I saw something other than the Newport bitch everyone else had seen.  But you know what; I really had just covered it up.  I only saw what I wanted to see.  And that was a nice fun loving person.  But obviously, I guess the time ran out and you had to go back to being your old self.  The bitch of Newport.  Not caring about anyone's feelings but your own.  

            It tore Seth up to be saying those words.  But he had to put Summer in her place and he had to say what was on his mind.  He unfolded his legs, set them on the floor and walked away leaving Summer too stunned to say anything.  She was on the verge of tears and wanted to run after him, but she didn't want to talk to Seth right now, for that would just make the situation worse.  She decided that she would give him some time to sort things out and get his feelings in order.  Summer walked back out into the main room of their suite and turned the TV on.  Click, click, click.  Summer flipped through the channels with no intent on actually watching anything that was on any of them.  She sighed and thought to herself.  "God, how could I have been so dumb.  I knew that (wait what was that guy's name) what's his name was flirting with me.  Wait, that's exactly Seth's point.  I was flirting with that guy and kissing him and I didn't even know his name.  Seth was the guy I loved so why was I flirting with the first hot guy that came my way?  But I wasn't really kissing him.  He kissed me and I didn't object.  Jeez, Seth's right, I am being a bitch.  It was only last night that he told me he loved me and I told him the very same thing.  And I had meant it too.  So why was I all over that guy this afternoon?  I'll be lucky if he gives me a second chance.  Even though I don't deserve one."  Summer snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door.  She lethargically got up and sauntered over to the door.  Summer opened the door to find Marissa standing on the other side. 

            "Sum", Marissa said.  "I heard Seth yell your name then I saw him leave then you followed him.  What's up?"

            "Coop, I really don't want to talk about it right now", Summer told her best friend.  "I just really need to be alone for a little while." 

            "Ok", Marissa said then she turned and walked back towards her bungalow.

            Summer closed the door and went back to her bed.  She crawled under the covers and finally let the tears fall.  Seth had been the first guy that she had truly been in love with.  Seth had been the first guy that had wanted Summer for something other than sex.  He loved her and he had done nothing to deserve what she had done to him.  She could not even fathom why she had given all of that up because some guy had flirted with her.  She cried under the blankets of the king sized bed for some time when she heard feet shuffling behind her.  She was too depressed to even look up.  She knew who it was.  It was Seth.  But as this point she didn't care, because nothing she could say to him would matter. 

***********************************************

            Marissa had just gone to the gift shop to get some magazines when she returned to bungalow 1658.  She slid the plastic key into the lock device on the door then pulled it back out after she saw the green light flash.  She pushed open the door and walked into the spacious bungalow only to find Seth and Ryan talking about something on the bed.  She made her presence known and the two teenagers ceased their conversation at once.

            "What's going on you guys?" Marissa asked the two of them, knowing that they were up to something.

            "No big secret", Seth informed her.  "Summer was kissing some guy in the pool while you two" he gestured toward Ryan and Marissa. "Were _also_ macking on each other."

            Marissa's jaw dropped.  "That explains why Summer was so depressed when I came to the room."

            "How selfish is that", Seth questioned.  "She cheats on me and now she's depressed?  Actually, now that I think about it, that sounds just like Summer.  Always making it seem like she should be felt sorry for.  And Marissa I know that you are gonna go repeat this little convo to Summer seeing as she is your best friend and all.  So could you do me a favor and tell her to stop feeling sorry for herself.  Cuz she has no right to feel sorry for herself." Seth told Marissa.  "And you can also tell her that this relationship is over.  O-V-E-R, over.  '

***********************************************

            Seth went back to his own bungalow only to gather his things.  There was no way he was going to sleep in the same room let alone the same bed as Summer.  But when he got there she had already cleared her own things out of the room.  Seth went to his suitcase and found a note carefully folded resting on the handle if his duffle bag.  It read – 

            "Seth-

I'm so sorry for what I did to you today.  I guess me saying I love you and you saying it back scared me.  This does not however justify my actions.  I know that I do not deserve to be your girlfriend again, because clearly I can't deal with love.  Or whatever it was that we had.  But just know, I truly am sorry and never ever meant to hurt you.

            Love always,

             -Summer

P.S.-I'm just gonna check into another room.  You can hang with Coop and Chino.  I won't get in your way."

            Seth folded the note back up and stuffed it into his back pocket.  "Love always, Summer."  He wondered if she truly meant it.  He loved Summer, even after what she had done to him.  He could even forgive her for her momentary lapse of sanity, but he would never forget and he would have a hard time trusting her ever again.  He needed to talk to Summer.  Now that he knew that she was sorry.  At least she felt a little remorseful.  Seth grabbed his room key and left the room and set off to find her.

***********************************************

A/N-Hope you like the chapter!  I wanted to create some drama so I had Seth and Summer get into a fight.  Tell me if yah liked the idea or not.  And also how/should/when should they get back together.  I appreciate your opinions and thrive on your reviews so don't forget to leave a little tidbit and the chapter! Thanks!                  


	11. Searching for Her

**Summer Paradise in December**

**Ch. 11 – Searching for Her**

Seth jogged over to Marissa and Ryan's bungalow and started pounding on the door.  Marissa answered the door clearly annoyed.

            "What Seth?" She asked impatiently.

            "Do you know which room Summer checked into?"  Seth asked Marissa.

            "What do you mean Summer checked into another room?!"  Marissa questioned impetuously.

            "Summer and I got into a fight.  Obviously you know that.  Then I went back to our room to pack up my stuff and move and there was this note on my duffle bag that said she was getting a room and some other things", Seth said all in one breath.  

            "What kinds of other things", Marissa questioned playfully.

            "Not important right now", Seth said.  "I mean didn't she tell you that she was going?  I mean you are her best friend.  I can't believe she wouldn't tell you.  That's weird.  I mean even Summer – "

            "Seth!" Marissa shouted over his rambling.  "I do not know where Summer is."

            "Well we need to find her.  Like now."  Seth demanded.

            "Well obviously she doesn't want us to know where she is if she didn't tell any of us where she was going", Ryan stated as if it were that easy.

            "Well I need to talk to her.  So I'm gonna go find her.  And you guys can come if you want to", Seth offered. 

            "We don't all need to go, so Seth, you go look for her and Ryan and I will stay here in case she calls or comes back", Marissa said.

            "Ok", Seth agreed.  "But Marissa you should call her on her cell phone first and try to talk to her.  I'd call but if she sees my name on the caller ID she might not answer the phone."

            Having said all of that Seth turned around and walked quickly toward the hotel lobby.

*********************************************

            Summer sat in her new room and started to unpack her things from her suitcase.  She finished hanging up her clothes in the closet and walked over to the king size bed which sat in the middle of the room.  She flopped down and flipped on the TV using the remote control.  News, click, Barney, click, more news, click, People's Court, click, Trading Spaces.  She stopped flipping through the channels and decided on Trading Spaces. Seth would have never let her watch Trading Spaces.  They would always fight with each other over what channel to watch.  They would flip back and forth between Cartoon Network and MTV most of the time.  Seth had never liked MTV because all they showed in his opinion were music videos made by teeny bopper pop idols like Britney Spears.    She missed their constant channel flipping.  She missed their witty banter.  She missed the fact that all of their petty little fights wound up turning into full on make out sessions.  But most of all she missed Seth.  She wanted to talk to him so badly, but she knew that he would not want to talk to her.  She wondered again to herself why she had been so stupid.

********************************************

            Seth bounded up to the front desk of the main lobby and tapped his foot impatiently while he waited to be helped by the hotel clerk behind the counter, who was on the phone.  She hung up the cordless phone and looked up at Seth.

            "Hello.  How may I help you today?" she greeted in a mock sincere tone.  

            "Uhh", Seth hesitated.  "My sister is staying here, and I, uhh, wanted to surprise her" Seth lied.  "Could I get her room number?"

            "Sir", the lady began.  "This hotel has a policy.  We do not give out occupants' room number without manager consent", she said firmly.  

            "I know, but It's her wedding tomorrow, and I told her that I wasn't going to be able to make it.  And she will be elated when she sees me here", Seth looked at her pleadingly.  "Couldn't you just bend the rules just this once?"

            "Ok", the lady finally gave in.  "But you didn't get the information from me.  My boss would kill me.  What's her name?"

            "It should be under Roberts.  Summer Roberts", Seth informed the lady.

            She typed the name into her database, the keys making a clicking noise as she went along.  "Room 617", she finally said.

            "Thanks", Seth said gratefully as he ran away from the desk and across the lobby to the elevator.  

            Seth urgently pressed the up button for the elevator thinking that that would make it come faster.  After what seemed like hours the elevator door finally opened.  Seth stepped in and again resumed pressing the button for the sixth floor furiously.  The elevator doors closed and the elevator started to move slowly upward.  After thirty seconds the elevator doors opened again and Seth stepped out and jogged down the halls to find room 617.  He finally came to it after passing about thirty rooms.  He knocked on the door anxiously several times and the door flung open.  

            "God one knock will do", Summer said without looking up.  She stopped talking when she saw Seth.  "Hi, Seth", Summer said hesitantly.

            "Hi Summer", Seth said out of breath.  "We need to talk."

********************************************

A/N- Haha, cliff hanger.  I am truly evil.  jk.  Tell me what you though of that chapter.  I know that it is short but I didn't know what to write about.  Its kinda just a filler chapter till Seth and Summer get back together.  Plus I kinda wrote this at school in between classes so, forgive me if its not my best chapter yet, which I know its not.  Also, jus wondering, should I continue this story after the gang gets back from Christmas break or should I jus turn that into a sequel.  Tell me your thoughts and don't forget to review.  Thanks!!


	12. Not Yet

**Summer Paradise in December**

**Ch.**** 12 - Not Yet**

            Summer pulled Seth inside her small hotel room and sat him down on the bed.  "No", Summer said.  "_I_ need to talk.  _You_ need to listen."

            "Summer, after what you did I don't think you deserve the luxury to tell me what to do", Seth said in a slightly harsher tone than intended.  

            None the less Summer went on with her original game plan.  "Maybe you're right Seth but I really have to get some things off of my chest", Summer said as she started her long monologue.  "Seth.  I don't know what I was thinking when I semi-kissed/kissed that guy out there.  Honestly.  I don't want you to think that just because you weren't there I thought that I could be all over some other guy.  The truth is, he came onto me first.  That is totally not a line.  I swear.  Ok, this is what happened.  I'm going to tell you even if you don't want to hear it.  At first I was just lying on the pool deck on the reclining chair thing", Summer said.  "Then this guy walked up and he was like "Hey, is this chair taken", while he pointed to the one next to me.  And I was like "No."  Then he was like "Cool.  Mind if I sit here?"  Of course, I said sure being the gracious person that I am".

            Seth rolled his eyes at this comment and Summer continued.  "The he sat down and then he was like "Hey wanna get in the pool?"  Then I said "Sure."  I didn't think that any harm would come in getting the pool.  I mean we weren't doing anything illegal", Summer said justifying her reasons.  So we were just like relaxing in the pool for like three minutes, then he started like tickling me.  I was trying to pull away but he was really strong.  Then he stopped tickling me.  It totally seemed like he was flirting with me so I told him I had a boyfriend.  Then he kissed me as if he hadn't heard a single word that I had just said.  That's when you walked by.  And I know that it looked like we were like kissing for a really long time but we weren't.  You were probably just in shock or something.  Plus he wouldn't let go of me. 

            Seth scoffed.  "I'm so sure." 

Summer looked hurt by this comment but continued anyway.  Then after you called my name and walked off I slapped him.  Which you probably didn't see.  Obviously, since you had already walked off, so you couldn't have seen it.  And you wouldn't have heard me call him an ass and tell him to get lost either.  

Seth contemplated what he should say next.  "Summer", he began.  "I love you.  You know that.  And I can forgive you for what you did but I can't forget.  And I can't get back together with you right now.  Because even though you say he came onto you first, with the kissing and all.  Letting him sit down by you in the first place was in a way flirting on your part too.  And I think that if we got back together right now I would have serious trust issues.  I'd always be wondering what you were doing and who you were with when you weren't with me.  And if I'm in a relationship, I want to trust the other person wholeheartedly.  Maybe this relationship could work, but definitely not here and not now.  Plus I need sometime to think about…stuff", Seth said hesitantly.  And as I'm sure you've heard, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Summer smiled at Seth's corny old proverb reference.  Seth was serious though and what he had said was not meant to be a joke.  "So let's just take some time and I need you to really think if you are committed to this relationship wholeheartedly.  And I want to know that if you get bored you're not just gonna go off and start sleeping with other guys.  If you want to break it off, tell me and don't lead me on.  Because that would hurt me more than if you just ended it when your feelings for me ended", Seth finished.  

Both sat awkwardly in silence for what seemed like a long time when Summer spoke.  "I agree, I think we should take some time. I'll get back to you about all of that stuff that you said.  But, Seth", Summer paused.  "Can we at least be friends until we decide how we truly feel?"

"Summer", Seth said.  "I know how I feel but if you wanna be friends then I guess we should be friends."  Seth hugged Summer then turned around and walked back through the door the way he came.  

Summer closed the door to her room and laid down on the bed.  After about thirty seconds she let the tears fall freely.  She didn't need time to think.  She knew how she felt.  She loved Seth and that would never change.  Though the guy had come onto her first, she was still in the wrong because she was involved in the whole situation.  She knew how Seth felt.  Actually, she didn't.  Sure, she had found out from Marissa numerous times that her boyfriend was sleeping with other girls.  But she had never been in love with any of those guys.  She hadn't had her heart broken because she hadn't really cared.  All of her previous boyfriends were just a distraction.  A distraction from her home life.  The life where her dad was never home.  Where her real mom had abandoned her at the age of ten and her step-mom was addicted to every drug ever known to man kind.  But she didn't need those distractions anymore because she had found Seth.  Maybe it had taken her a while (seven years to be exact) but that didn't matter because she had him now.  Rather, she didn't have him now.  And she didn't know if she would ever have him again.  And that was why she sobbed into the plush covers of her bed for close to an hour.  Because she had lost the only person who she had ever truly cared about.  But mostly because she had lost the only person that had ever truly, sincerely, cared about her.

****************************************

            Seth walked back into his room and flipped on the TV.  He wasn't watching it; he was just bored and decided to turn the TV on.  He was bored because he didn't have Summer.  When he and Summer were together he was never bored.  Not only because of the constant make out sessions, but because they always found something to talk about.  Even if it was some silly topic like why the different channels were numbered as they were.  They always talked about stupid stuff like that.  Because no matter how stupid it seemed to others, to them it was the most intriguing debate ever because they were having it with each other.  Seth never in his wildest dreams would have imagined falling in love with Summer and having her reciprocate those same feelings.  And of course he had ruined it.  He wanted Summer, but he didn't want to get hurt.  He was afraid.  This was the honest truth.  He was afraid that Summer would get bored, cheat on him and then leave him.  He knew he would never love anyone as much as he loved her.  Despite that fact, He couldn't get back together with her.  Not yet anyway.  He would make her wait.  Make her prove to him, that she loved him as much as he loved her.  Because if she didn't, then Seth was just wasting his time.

*****************************************

A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update.  I've had a lot of hw lately.  But I do have a whole week off of school from the 16-22.  So I am going to try to update everyday.  I will try, that is not a promise cuz I do have a project to finish which I left till the very last minute.  Hehe, lol.  Yes I procrastinated.  But anyhoo, I just want to thank all of you who have been such loyal readers throughout my whole story.  Don't forget to leave a review.  Thanks!                     


	13. Prove it to Me

**Summer Paradise in December**

**Ch.**** 13 – Prove it to Me**

A/N-Okay so I'm taking a break with all the S/S drama for a bit.  This chapter is gonna be mostly about the whole group.  Maybe S/S will get back together in chapter 14.  Maybe.  lol.  Thanks for reading my story thus far and please continue to R&R!  By the way, if anyone knows, what does AU stand for?  I've been wondering for a long time.  If you know, just leave it in your review. Thanks!

*****************************************

            Summer had just gotten out of the shower when her phone rang.  "Hello", she answered after she had clicked the talk button on the handset.

            "Hey!  It's Coop", Marissa said enthusiastically.

            "Duh", Summer said playfully.

            "Anyway, Ryan, Seth and I are gonna go chill on the beach today.  I know that you and Seth are kind of broken up right now, but you don't have to like, talk to him if you don't want to", Marissa explained.  "And Ryan and I are not going to take sides with either of you plus we do not want to have to hang out with you guys separately.  So, if you guys could like put your differences aside for like one afternoon, then…

            "Yah, sure whatever Coop", Summer agreed.  "You know Summer Roberts would never turn down a day at the beach!"  

            Marissa laughed.  "Okay great! Can you meet us in like thirty minutes at our bungalow?" Marissa asked.

            "Yah", Summer said.

            With that Summer hung up the phone and put on her Donna Karen bathing suit.  Spending a whole afternoon with Seth was not going to be easy after what had happened.  Seth had said that they should decide how they truly felt before getting into a relationship again but the truth was, Summer knew how she felt.  She loved Seth Cohen.  But she was afraid that after all the "controversy", he wouldn't want her back.  Oh well, she would just have to prove to him that she really did love him.  It would be a challenge, but Summer Roberts never backed down from a challenge.   

*************************************

            Seth exited the bungalow he had formerly shared with Summer and walked across the bridge over the pond to Ryan and Marissa's residence.  He knocked twice on the door and was surprised that the person who answered was neither Ryan nor Marissa.  It was Summer.  She looked hot, as usual in her designer bikini and white terry cloth shorts that showed just enough leg to be classified as sexy, but not slutty.  

            "Hey, Cohen", Summer greeted.

            "Hi, Summer", Seth returned the greeting as he walked farther into the suite.  

Marissa was packing some towels and sunscreen up in a beach bag while Ryan was rummaging through the fridge looking for the coke and Raspberry iced tea he swore he had put there the day before.  Finally he emerged from the refrigerator looking fatigued.  He stuffed the coke and iced tea as well into the mini cooler and closed the lid.

"So, are you guys ready to go?" Ryan asked.

"Let's go", Seth said with enthusiasm.

The four of them walked briskly out of the room towards the beach.  Marissa and Ryan were hand in hand, as usual.  The sight sickened Summer.

            "God, Chino and Coop are so happy", Summer jealously thought.  "Even with all of the other hot guys in Newport making passes at Marissa, Chino never gets jealous and they never fight about it either."

Summer scoffed aloud and Marissa turned around to look at her.  Summer just smiled one of her sweet fake smiles and continued walking.  Finally the group came to a spot on the beach that they all agreed was suitable for optimum relaxation.  Marissa laid the blanket she had packed out over the sand while Seth set up the beach chairs they had borrowed from the shack on the beach which rented out beach equipment.  Seth sat down in one of the chairs and stared aimlessly at the crashing ocean waves.  

"Ryan, could you help me", Marissa asked innocently.  "I can't reach my back."

Summer rolled her eyes.

"Sure", Ryan said as he grabbed the sun block out of the beach bag and walked over to where Marissa was standing.  He squeezed out a dime shaped amount of sunscreen and started rubbing circles on Marissa's back.  

Summer silently decided that a major PDA would be happening soon and that she would rather not be there, so she took off her shorts and slowly walked towards the ocean's tempting sapphire water.  Seth watched her as she hesitantly stepped farther and farther into the water.  She dipped under and came back up.  It seemed to Seth as if all of this was happening in slow motion.  Summer squeezed out her hair to rid it of all excess water.  She walked back up the sea shore and grabbed her Fendi sunglasses from her Tommy Hilfiger beach tote and laid down on her towel.  She flipped her sunglasses down over her eyes and relaxed.  She wanted to talk to Seth.  But she was afraid he would get defensive.  And the last thing she needed was to make a scene in front of everyone.  Despite her reservation she sat up on her towel and looked right at him. 

"Seth", Summer said boldly as she raised her sunglasses from her eyes.  "I'm sorry for what happened.  I really am. I never meant for this to turn into some huge blow out that left us not talking to each other.  Now, I know that you want to take things slow and just be friends and all, and if that's what it takes to straighten this whole thing out then I will do it.  Because as much as I would like to be your girlfriend, I know that whenever you make a decision it is for the right reasons.  So I am going to trust that you made this decision for the right reasons and I will leave it at that."  Having spoke her mind Summer laid back down on her towel, flipped her sunglasses back down and closed her eyes. 

Seth sat and thought about what had just been said.  He thought that Summer would surely beg him to forgive her and forget that any of this had happened, because well, that was what Summer did.  If something happened that wasn't acceptable to her, then she would pretend it never happened.  But she didn't do that this time.  She had taken responsibility of her actions, which was totally out of character for her.  But Seth liked it.  He wasn't ready to take her back just yet though.  

***************************************

            The four had spent about three hours at the beach and went they got back each of them were equally exhausted.  Even though they hadn't done much in the way of activities they were all still tired as hell.  A day at the beach would do that to you.  They all went back to their rooms and slept for about three more hours when Ryan woke up and decided to wake Marissa as well.  

            "Sweetie", Ryan said to Marissa as he gently rubbed her back.  

            Marissa turned over and yawned as she looked Ryan in the eyes.  

            "It's 6:00.  We should be going to dinner soon", Ryan said.

            Marissa just nodded and got up to go take a shower.  Ryan got up as well and called Seth.

            "Hey, Seth.  It's Ryan", he said into the receiver.

            "Hey man", Seth greeted.

            "Just wanted to ask if you wanted to go along to dinner with Marissa and me?" Ryan said.

            "Umm", Seth hesitated.  "Sure", Seth agreed.

            "Okay.  That's cool.  See you at seven at the restaurant in the lobby", Ryan said before pressing the off button on the phone.  

Ryan then proceeded to call Summer.

"Hey, Summer.  It's Ryan."

"Hey", Summer replied into the phone.

"Just wondering if you wanted to come to dinner with Marissa and me tonight?"  

"Yah, that sounds good", Summer said.  "What time?"

"Meet us in the lobby at seven", Ryan answered.

"Okay.  See you then", Summer said.  She pressed the off button on the phone and set it back in the cradle.

****************************************

            Dinner had been uneventful.  Just the usual lovey-dovey stares going between Marissa and Ryan.  Along with awkward silences between herself and Seth.  The food had been good though.  Summer arrived back in her room around 7:45 and flipped on the TV.  The channel happened to be on MTV.  And a music video was playing.

"  Can you see me  
Floating above your head  
As you lay in bed  
Thinking about everything  
That you did not do  
Cause saying I love you  
Has nothing to do with meaning it  
  
And I don't trust you  
Cause every time you're here  
Your intentions are unclear  
I spend every hour waiting for a phone call  
That I know will never come  
I used to think you were the one  
Now I'm sick of thinking anything at all  
  
You ain't ever coming back to me  
That's not how things were supposed to be  
You take my hand just to give it back  
No other lover has ever done that  
  
Do you remember  
The way we used to melt  
Do you remember how it felt  
When I touched you  
Oh cause I remember very well  
  
And how long has it been  
Since someone let you in  
Has given what I gave to you  
  
And at night when you sleep  
Do you dream I would be there  
Just for a minute or two do you?  
  
You ain't ever coming back to me  
That's not how things were supposed to be  
You take my hand just to give it back  
No other lover has ever done that  
  
Heartache, heartache I just have so much  
A simple love with a complex touch  
There is nothing you can say or do  
I called to let you know I'm through with you".

(Through With You by Maroon 5)

            Summer sat down on her bed and thought about the song she had just heard before breaking into tears only seconds later.  It was weird how the perfect songs always played during the perfect time in your life.  That song had reflected everything she had done to Seth and how he must feel right now.  She felt so bad.  Now she was thoroughly convinced that she had to do something nice to win him back.

****************************************

A/N- Hope you enjoyed that chapter! By the way if you just skimmed over the song read it cuz it shows like exactly what happened between S/S.  Plus it's a really good song.  lol! Seth and Summer will most likely be getting back together in the next chapter, so don't forget to review or it will never happen!! lol! hehe!  Thanks!  


	14. Breakfast Surprises

**Summer Paradise in December**

**Ch.**** 14 – Breakfast Surprises**

**            "**Beep, beep, beep", the alarm clock's buzzer rang in Summer's ear.  She slowly opened her eyes and wondered to herself why she had set her alarm clock for; she reached over and turned the clock to face her, 5:45.  "Oh yah", she reminded herself.  "It's be-nice-to-Seth-Cohen Day."  She slowly got out of bed and lethargically trudged her way over to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day that lie ahead of her.

            Summer stepped out of the bathroom at 6:04.  She quickly got dressed in a Dolce and Gabbana denim mini skirt and a blue Prada off the shoulder top with her favorite Jimmy Choo sandals.  She quickly blow-dried her hair then crimped it.  Summer put on her daily fix of make-up then grabbed her room key and her leather sea blue Gucci bag and headed out the door.

            Summer walked to the hotel parking lot and unlocked the Cadillac Escalade that Seth's parents had rented for the four of them to use over their vacation.  She climbed into the front seat and started the car.  She backed out of the parking lot and headed towards the local supermarket.  The grocery store was close so it only took Summer about eight minutes to get there.  She parked the car and clicked the button on her key to lock the car.  She walked into the store and went to the egg section.  She grabbed a carton of a dozen eggs then walked along the back wall of the store and got some bacon and sausage out of one of the freezers.  Then she got some orange juice and milk from another refrigerator.  Summer ambled down the cereal aisle contemplating which cereals to get, Captain Crunch, Count Chocula or Lucky Charms.  Captain Crunch and Lucky Charms seemed most Seth-like so she picked those two and walked to the front of the store to the checkout counter.  She stood in line for about three minutes then the cashier rung up her items and Summer paid her the eighteen dollars and forty-seven cents she owed the lady and walked out the door back to her car.  She loaded the groceries into the back seat and set off back to the hotel.  

By the time Summer got to Seth's bungalow it was 6:50.  She knew that Seth wouldn't be up anytime soon so she tenderly unlocked the door with the key she still had to the room, and tip-toed into the kitchen of the lavish suite.  She set all of the groceries down on the counter.  First she put the milk and orange juice into the fridge and got out a large bowl to make the eggs in.  Summer then turned the stove on and turned the heat to medium/high.  She took out 4 eggs and set the rest of the carton back into the refrigerator and gingerly cracked each egg and set the shell in the trash can located under the sink.  She beat the eggs with a whisk and added pepper and salt to them for taste.  She then put the beaten eggs into a skillet and put the skillet on the stove.  She let the eggs sit for a little while then started moving them around to make sure they were fully cooked.  She finished the eggs and set them on the back burner on low heat to keep them warm.  She then took out the bacon and sausage, greased another skillet with PAM spray and set three strips of bacon and three sausage links in the pan.  Summer let those cook for about five minutes then also set them on a back burner to keep them warm.  She then moved on to the pancakes.  She opened the box of Bisquick and poured the powder into a large mixing bowl.  She then added the only ingredient need; water.  Summer mixed the water into the powder and soon she had a thick paste.  Another skillet was waiting on the stove and she poured four small spoonfuls of the batter into the pan.  The pancakes cooked for about two minutes then Summer flipped them and let them cook for another two minutes on the other side.  

By this time it was already 7:20.  Seth usually woke up around 7:45 so Summer decided to set the table.  She went to the cupboard and got out four plates.  One for the eggs, one for the bacon and egg, one for the pancakes and one for Seth to put his food on.  She loaded the food onto each of the plates and set them down on the table.  Summer then went back to the cupboard and got out a tall glass for the orange juice and grabbed the beverages from the refrigerator.  She also got out the cereal she had bought and set it on the table.  Then she arranged all of the breakfast items on the table in an attractive manner and sat down to admire her work.  

"Look what you can do when you really put your mind to something", she thought to herself.

Summer looked around the room and spotted a pad of paper on the nightstand that had the hotels insignia on it.  She quietly walked over to the nightstand so as not to wake Seth and grabbed the pad of paper as well as a pen.  She sat down at the table and wrote a note;

Seth-

     I hope you like the breakfast I made.  It's all of your favorite foods.  Anyway, please enjoy and don't get the feeling that you have to somehow repay me.  This was a free gesture that does not need to be repaid.  Once again I'm sorry for what I did and hope that someday you can forgive me.  I love you Cohen.

Luv always,

-Summer

            Summer folded the note up and left it on his plate.  She then cleaned up the mess she had made, grabbed her purse and walked out the door thinking what her next good deed could be.  Be-nice-to-Seth-Cohen Day was not over quite yet.

* * *

  A/N- I hope you liked that chapter! Don't forget to review.  I'm at 99 and I need one more to reach 100.  Who is going to be the lucky person to give the 100th review?  If it's you you'll be my hero! jk. lol.  Don't forget to review! Thanks!     


	15. Let's Get Together

**Summer Paradise in December**

**Ch.**** 15 – Let's Get Together**

Seth awoke to the sweet smell of eggs and pancakes and he didn't know why.  He finally got up out of bed and trudged his way through the suite, when he finally came to the kitchen.  The table was set and all of his favorite breakfast foods were sitting there.  Waiting for him.  They were calling his name.  Seth sat down and poured himself some juice.  That it when he noticed the note.  He read it;

Cohen-

     I hope you like the breakfast I made. It's all of your favorite foods. Anyway, please enjoy and don't get the feeling that you have to somehow repay me. This was a free gesture that does not need to be repaid. Once again I'm sorry for what I did and hope that someday you can forgive me. I love you Seth.

Luv always,

-Summer

            Seth finished reading the note and refolded it and sat it back down on the table.  This was the reason he loved Summer.  She was so sweet.  To him at least.  To most other people Summer was an uncaring, unloving bitch who only cared about herself.  But to the people that go to know her, like Marissa and Seth.  She was the exact opposite.  Summer was a caring, fun loving person who underneath it all, just want to love and be loved back.  Maybe it was time to forgive Summer.  Seth still had trust issues, and would probably never trust Summer as much as he used to ever again, but Seth knew that he could believe her when she had said that she would never do anything like that again.  Seth finished his breakfast and when he was done he had the feeling that that was the best breakfast he had ever had.

            Seth got up from the table and showered, got dressed and headed out the door.  He considered going to Ryan and Marissa's bungalow but decided against it considering they were probably not up yet.  He walked into the main lobby and into the hotel gift shop.  He went over to the far wall and stared at the beautiful array of flowers behind the glass doors.  He studied each arrangement carefully before finally deciding on a dozen yellow roses and a huge bouquet of assorted tulips.  He also picked out on single red rose.  Seth then walked over to the candy section of the store and picked out the biggest box of chocolates he could find.  He went up to the check out counter and paid for his price purchase and walked out of the gift shop and out to the car.  He also had a key to the car and pressed unlock on the button and climbed into the driver's side of the luxurious SUV.  Seth pulled out of the parking lot to the Le Meridian hotel and resort and drove down the road.  To his surprise this island had a Wal-Mart.  He quickly took a right turn when he saw the store and almost took out a road sign as a result.  He pulled into the Wal-Mart parking lot and got out of the car.

            "Beep, beep", the car went as Seth locked its doors automatically.  He walked the short distance to the front doors of the superstore.  He walked towards the back of the store to the CD section hurriedly and frantically started looking for the Parent Trap soundtrack.  Finally he found it and he paid for in the CD.  Then Seth walked back to the front of store and exited the crowded building.  He walked back to the car and got in and drove back to the hotel. 

* * *

            Seth got back to his bungalow around 8:45.  He was just gonna stop to grab some paper and a pen and write Summer a note when he looked on his bed and what he saw surprised him.  Sitting on his bed was an arrangement of CDs DVDs and a bunch of T-shirts that were exactly Seth.  Summer had bought him, the new Death Cab and Bright Eyes CD.  She had also bought him the Avril Lavigne CD.  Summer had also purchased the Goonies DVD Special Edition with Bonus Features.

            "Nice", Seth said aloud to himself.

            Seth read the note that Summer had included;

Cohen-

   Just thought I do yet another nice thing for you.  Did I mention that today is be-nice-to-Seth-Cohen Day?  Anything you want today is yours.

Luv Always,

-Sum

P.S.-I put the Avril Lavigne CD in there for kicks. lol.  Since I know how much you like punk music.J 

            "Sweet", Seth said again to himself.  "Anything I want today is mine."

            Seth admired his new belongings a while longer then left the room.  He entered the main lobby and hopped in the elevator.  Seth pushed the button for the sixth floor and the elevator went up.  He stepped out into the sixth floor hallway and walked towards Summer's room.  He knocked and Summer answered the door.

            "Hey Cohen", she said surprisingly.  "What are you doing here?"

            "Just thought I'd bring some stuff by and tell you that you are the most awesome girl in the world!"

Summer blushed.  "Who are those flowers for Cohen?"

Seth extended his arms and handed both bouquets and the single rose to Summer.  He then walked into her room and set down the chocolates and the CD on the coffee table.

"I just wanted to bring that stuff by", Seth said reluctantly.  "So…see ya."

Seth walked back past Summer and out the door.  

Summer went to smell the flowers and sticking out of the tulips was a note.

Summer-

  Thanks for declaring it be-nice-to-Seth-Cohen Day.  I always thought that that would be a good national holiday.J  I got you your favorite flowers, roses and tulips.  And some chocolates.  I also got you a CD.  Now I know you are going to say "eww" when you see which CD it is but just listen to it ok.  It's track seven.  I love you too.

-Seth  

            "Awwww, that's so sweet", Summer thought.  Summer opened up the CD.  It was the parent Trap soundtrack.  If Seth hadn't warned her she would have said "ew".  She went over to her Louis Vuitton suitcase and pulled out the personal CD player she had brought.  She opened the lid and slipped in the CD.  She clicked the button for track seven and put on the headphones.  

"Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah   
Why don't you and I combi-ine   
Let's get together, what do you say   
We can have a swingin' ti-ime   
We'd be a cra-a-azy team   
Why don't we ma-a-ake a scene   
Together, oh oh oh oh   
  
Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah   
Think of all that we could sha-are   
Let's get together everyday   
Every way and everywhere   
And though we haven't got a lot   
We could be sharin' all we've got   
Together   
  
Oh, I really think you're swell   
Uh-huh, we really ring the bell   
Oo-wee, and if you stick with me   
Nothing could be greater, say "hey alligator"   
  
Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah   
Two is twice as nice as one   
Let's get together right away   
We'll be having twice the fu-un   
And you can always count on me   
A gruesome twosome we will be   
Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah!"

(Let's Get Together by ? hehe, sorry don't know who wrote it)

            Summer chuckled as the song ended.  Seth wanted her back.  She was happy but she hoped that she wouldn't mess up again.  Actually, she knew she wouldn't mess up again.  Because if she really loved Seth, she would make it a habit to not "mess up" anymore.

* * *

A/N- Hope you liked that chapter! I don't think that it is one of my best.  I just needed a chapter where Seth and Summer got back together, kinda.  Please review my story! Reviews make me happy and make me update faster.  Now that I have 100 reviews let's go for 150.  Don't forget to review.  Thanks!     


	16. In Your Arms

**Summer Paradise in December**

**Ch.**** 16 – In Your Arms**

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days.  I was having severe writers block.  More people have asking for R/M so I'm gonna write about them a little more in this chapter.  They are just really hard for me to write.  I dunno why.  They just are.  So I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reading.  O yah, I can see that this fic will be coming to an end soon, probably by chapter 19 or 20.  I know boo hoo, it will be sad.  But I definitely want to make a sequel, like in the future.  What do you guys want and what would you like to read about.  How far in the future do you want it to be?  Let me know in your review so I can get crackin' on it! lol! 

**************************************************

Summer skipped out of the lobby and around the luxurious hotel to the bungalows that her friends were staying in.  She arrived at Seth's door and stopped.  Summer waited for about ten seconds while she contemplated whether or not she should knock.  She decided she would and rapped firmly on the door.  After a few seconds Seth answered surprised to see her, but at the same time excited.

            "Hi Summer", Seth greeted.

            "Hey…Cohen", Summer returned the greeting.  "Can I come in?" she asked timidly.

            "Sure", Seth said as he gestured inside with his hand.  

            Summer walked through the foyer area of the bungalow and sat down on a barstool near the kitchen.  "So…", Summer said at a loss for words.  This was a first.

            "So", Seth began.  "Do you want to start over?"

            "Yah", Summer said with a smile on her face.  "I'd like that."

            Seth walked over to her and pulled her into a giant bear hug.  He held on to her for quite some time when he finally spoke.  

            "It's good to feel you in my arms again", Seth told her.

            "It's good to be in your arms again", she said.

            Seth leaned down and gave Summer a passionate but gentle kiss, a kiss that said "I've missed you".

            The two kissed for a while longer and then broke apart.  

            "So what do you want to do today Cohen?" Summer asked playfully.

*********************************************

            Ryan and Marissa were just waking up at 11:30 after Seth and Summer had already been up for a couple of hours.  Ryan rolled over to face Marissa and took hold of her hand.  She moaned sleepily and slowly opened her eyes.  Ryan smiled at her and gave her a good morning kiss.

            "Hey", he greeted.  "Did you sleep well?"

            Marissa nodded her head.  "I always sleep well when I'm with you." 

            Ryan smiled at this comment and got up to go take a shower.  Marissa followed and went to the dresser she had loaded all of her clothes into and picked out an outfit for the day.    

            Ryan exited the shower ten minutes later and Marissa then entered the bathroom.  Meanwhile, Ryan got dressed and went over to the kitchen table and poured some cereal into a bowl and hurriedly shoveled the food into his mouth.  As Ryan was finishing his second bowl of Lucky Charms, Marissa emerged from the luxurious bathroom and she went over to the bed where she had laid her clothes, picked them up and moseyed back to the bathroom to change.  She emerged minutes later wearing a red cotton Diesel skirt, a Dolce and Gabanna floral half sleeve shirt and a pair of cherry red Prada beach sandals.  Marissa joined Ryan at the table and grabbed a banana from the fruit basket.  She daintily peeled the fruit and then discarded the peel in the trash can.  

            "Ring, ring", the phone chimed.  

Marissa picked it up.  "Hello."

"Hey Coop", Summer said eagerly.  "Do you and Ryan want to go parasailing today with us?"

"Umm, let me check with Ryan", Marissa covered the phone's mouthpiece with her hand.  A few seconds passed while she talked to Ryan.  "He said sure", Marissa answered.  "When you said us, you meant us as in…"

Summer cut her off.  "Me and Cohen.  We worked it out.  Thankfully.  Seth already made the reservations so we'll meet you guys at the boat dock after lunch at 1:30.  

"Ok, sounds good", Marissa confirmed.  "We'll see you then."

With that Marissa hung up the phone and sat back down next to Ryan.  "You do know what parasailing is, don't you?" Marissa questioned Ryan playfully. 

"Sailing", he answered in a half question half statement form.  

Marissa snickered.  "Not really.  Kind of.  You go on a boat and sit in this harness thing with a parachute on the back.  Then the boat goes and you get lifted up into the air.  So you're like thirty feet above the water", Marissa giggled again.  She knew how much Ryan hated heights.  "We don't have to go if you don't want to.  I mean, considering." 

Ryan had an overwhelmed look on his face as she told him that they would be thirty feet up in the air.  "No, it's cool.  You want to go so we'll go", Ryan decided.

"I know.  But if you don't want to go, just tell me.  I won't be mad", Marissa informed him.

"Its fine", Ryan firmly said.

"Thanks so much", Marissa said as she skipped over to him, hugged him then kissed him on the cheek.  

It was now 12:34 so Ryan and Marissa decided to go to lunch.  They headed towards the door and Marissa grabbed her white Prada handbag off of the coffee table and they proceeded to lunch.

**********************************************

            Lunch went well and the four friends met up at boat dock number eight.

"Cute shoes", Marissa said to Summer while they waited for their boat to re-dock.

"Ya like", Summer questioned Marissa.  "They're Marc Jacobs.  It's the newest style."

Seth rolled his eyes.  It was sickening.  All Summer ever thought about was shoes, or any type of clothes for that matter.  Even when on vacation she had to have all of the hippest clothes even though she knew that no one would give a damn whether she was wearing the newest style from Marc Jacobs or the newest style from Payless.  It was hopeless though, and Seth decided that that was just the way that Summer was.    

They waited about ten more minutes for their boat to re-dock and then boarded.  The four of them put their lifejackets on, and the boat left the dock, gaining speed every second.  Finally when the shore was almost out of site, the boat started slowing down and then finally stopped.  Seth and Summer decided that they were going to go first so they stood up and got into the harness.  The boat sped up again and they began their ascent.  They glided behind the boat for about ten minutes and then they were pulled back in by one of the crew members.  Then it was Marissa and Ryan's turn.  Ryan was still a little apprehensive about being so high up in the air even though he had told Marissa that he was fine with it.  He cautiously got into the harness along with Marissa and slowly the parasail left the boat's deck.  

            "See, this isn't so bad is it?" Marissa said to Ryan once they were up in the air.

            "Yah, it's cool", Ryan said clearly lying a little.  The two of them took in the sites of the magnificent ocean for about five more minutes and then they were "reeled" back in and landed clumsily on the deck of the boat.  

Seth and Summer chuckled a little at their amusing landing and then stopped themselves when they saw Marissa glaring at the two of them.  Ryan and Marissa climbed out of the harness and took their seats once again next to Seth and Summer.  The boat headed back for the shore and when it arrived they four of them got out, thanked the men and walked back along the pier to enjoy what was left of their day.  

********************************************

A/N-Ok, I'm really sorry that it took me so long to get out that chapter.  I was having some severe writers block.  I'm thinking that I should end this story after they get back from Christmas break.  But I definitely want to do a sequel, like a future fic.  So give me any ideas or anything she would like to see, like how far in the future it should be or anything else.  Thanks for stickin' with me through this whole process.  Don't forget to leave a review.  I really want to make it 150 before the story ends.  Thanks!   


	17. Shop 'till you Drop

A/N- I think I'm gonna end this story soon.  So enjoy it while it lasts! lol.  jk.  This chapter is gonna be mostly Marissa and Summer bonding.  Then maybe the next chapter will be Seth and Ryan.  Not sure.  I dunno if I will do a Ryan/Seth chapter cuz I might not have that much to write about considering Ryan doesn't talk that much. lol.  hehe.  Keep reading, I appreciate your reviews! Thanks so much!!

****************************************

**Summer Paradise in December**

**Ch.**** 17 – Shop 'till you Drop**

Marissa and Summer decided that they were going to have a girl's day so they ditched the guys and headed for the mall and the beach.

            "Oh my god!" Summer exclaimed.  "This is going to be the best day ever.  Shopping and tanning with my best friend in the world.  We are due for some best friend bonding anyway.  Why not do it over shopping and relaxing on the beach?"

            Marissa just turned her head and gave Summer an "aren't you a little over excited" look as she continued to fumble around in her lime green Miu Miu purse.

            "Coop", Summer said.  "Are you almost ready?  I want to hit the mall as early as possible.  

            "It's 8:12 am.  You can't get much earlier than that", Marissa stated without looking up from her purse.  

            "Finally", Marissa said exasperatedly as she pulled her American Express card out of her purse.

            "Ok, now that you have money, let's go!" Summer said impatiently.

            Summer and Marissa walked to the lobby and out the front doors of the Le Meridian hotel and out to the car.  Summer climbed into the driver's seat and Marissa got in on the passenger side.  Summer took the car out of park and backed out of the parking lot.  The two friends drove down the road in silence for a while when Marissa finally spoke.

            "Sum, what exactly happened between you and Seth", Marissa asked her friend.  "I didn't really get the details."

            Summer just stared straight ahead at the road for a few moments, not really wanting to explain the details.  Finally she spoke.  "Seth and I were going to go to the pool.  But Seth was being slow so he said I could leave while he was in the shower.  So I did.  Then I was laying on one of those recliner things and this guy came up and started flirting with me.  The he asked if I wanted to get in the pool.  I wasn't into him; I just thought he wanted to be friends.  So I got in and then he started tickling me and he wouldn't stop.  The finally he stopped and he started kissing me and he wouldn't let go.  Then Seth walked by and got all pissed.  Then I slapped the guy and got out of the pool and ran off to find Seth," Summer finished.  "That's it." 

            "Wow", Marissa said in a whisper.  "That explains why Seth was so mad."

            "It's not like I did it on purpose Coop", Summer defended herself.  

            "I know", Marissa said.  "But he saw his girlfriend kissing another guy.  He didn't know the story and it probably looked pretty bad to him.  Plus, what would you do if you caught Seth kissing Anna?"

            Summer scoffed and gave Marissa a look of disgust at the mention of Anna's name.

            "Exactly", Marissa stated.  

            Summer pulled into the parking lot for the mall and found a parking space easily.  She pulled into the rectangular opening, put the car in park and opened the door and hopped out.  Marissa got out on the other side or the car and the two walked arm in arm to the mall entrance.  Summer opened the door to Bloomingdales and took her rose tinted Gucci sunglasses off of her eyes.

            "So, where should we start Coop", Summer asked Marissa.  

            "How about shoes", Marissa suggested.

            "Works for me", Summer agreed.                 

            Summer and Marissa walked towards the shoe section of Bloomingdales.  They tried on pair after pair of dress shoes, sandals, boots, everything.

            "How do these look Coop", Summer asked while modeling a pair of hot pink Marc Jacobs heels.  "Wouldn't they totally go with my D & G denim mini and my white Gucci halter with the pink bow?"

            "Totally", Marissa agreed.

            "You should get a pair too Coop", Summer suggested.  

            "I don't know", Marissa said.  "Hot pink's not really my color."

            Forty-five minutes later Summer was five pairs of shoes richer and thirteen hundred dollars poorer.  She had gotten a pair of hot pink Marc Jacobs.  A pair of pink suede Prada boots and a pair of red leather Prada boots.  She also purchased a white pair of Casadei boots and a pair of white Jimmy Choo heels.  Marissa had picked three pairs of shoes, two of which were Prada and one that was Marc Jacobs.  They moved on and ended up in the Everything but Water bathing suit store.  They shopped in there for a while then emerged with five new bathing suits between the two of them totaling over five hundred dollars.  

            "I'm hungry Coop", Summer whined.  "Wanna go to the food court?"

            "Yah, I'm getting kind of hungry too", Marissa agreed.  

             The two walked to the food court and decided on Stir Fresh Asian Cuisine.  They ate their food then headed on to the sunglasses store.  Summer picked two pairs of Fendi sunglasses and Marissa didn't get anything seeing as she didn't really wear sunglasses all that often.  The two moseyed into an Accessory store and Summer decided she needed a new cell phone case.  She picked out a black Gucci one.  Marissa got a matching case that Summer coaxed her into buying.  Summer also purchased a blue Gucci belt and a diamond studded Gucci watch.  Marissa bought a Prada belt as well as a cow skin Prada wallet.  

The only thing left to buy was clothes, so the two walked back to Bloomingdales and went directly to the clothes section.  They zoomed in and out of the dressing rooms and tried on shirt after shirt.  Marissa purchased a silver Voyage long sleeved shirt, some Richmond denim pants and a pair of DKNY blue jeans.  Summer got a cream colored Moschino patchwork t-shirt, a black Moschino cardigan and a pair of DNKY jeans.  On their way out they stopped in the hand bag section and each purchased two Gucci handbags.  

After their day long shopping spree they had probably dropped around six thousand dollars on clothes shoes and accessories.  Summer wouldn't be in trouble though.  Her dad wasn't around enough to even examine the credit card bill.  All he did was grab the bill, look at the amount owed and pay it.  Even if Summer did do some excess shopping and her father noticed, he wouldn't dare confront or chastise her in fear he would ruin what little relationship they had left.  Though Marissa's dad was having financial problems, her parents had set up special accounts for herself and Caitlin when they were young and she had enough money left in that account to take her on several shopping spree splurges.  Summer and Marissa walked back to their car and headed back to the hotel. 

            They got back to their hotel around noon and decided they would relax on the beach for the rest of the day.  They set their numerous shopping bags down in their rooms and changed into their new bathing suits they had bought earlier that day and each packed a beach bag then met each other by the bridge outside their bungalows.  

            "I am so tired Sum", Marissa complained as she leaned on Summer's shoulder.

            "Duh Coop, that's why we're going to relax on the beach", Summer stated obviously.  

            They arrived at the beach and decided on a piece of beach distant from the sea.  Marissa laid out her towel and Summer did the same.  Summer removed her shorts and shoes and laid down on her towel.  She flipped her sunglasses down over her forehead and closed her eyes.  Marissa followed suit and after about twenty minutes, both were flipping over onto their stomachs to avoid getting a burn on their backs.  At three-o-clock they packed up their camp and headed back to their rooms.  

            Summer put her arm around her best friends' shoulder as they were walking back to their rooms.  "This was an awesome day Coop.  We should do it again sometime."

            Marissa just smiled and nodded her head.  They got back to their rooms and both passed out instantly on their king sized beds due to extreme exhaustion from the day's earlier activities.     

******************************

A/N- Another chapter done.  This chapter was soooooo easy for me to write.  Probably because it was about shopping.  And what girl doesn't love shopping?  lol.  hehe.  About the sequel, give me your ideas b/c I am going to be starting that story soon.  Once again thank you for being such loyal readers and don't forget to review.  Thanks!!       


	18. Having Fun

A/N-Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! I'm still having writers block!! Urrg!  This story is almost over.  Only 2 more chapters.  Not including this one! So probably till chapter 20!  I'll be sad to see this story go! If you haven't reviewed at all before please take this opportunity to do so before the story is gone forever! Lol!  This is my longest chapter ever! Like 3000 words.  So I'm really proud of it! Thanks for stickin' around for 18 chapters of this story! Don't forget to leave a review at the end.  Thanks!

*********************************************

**Summer Paradise in December**

**Ch.**** 18 – Having Fun**

            Summer awoke and automatically felt weighed down.  She looked to her side and saw Seth's whole arm draped over her waist.  She carefully picked his arm up and positioned it between Seth's chest and her back.  She looked to her right at the digital clock on the night stand which read 12:23.  "Wow.  I've been asleep for a while", she thought to herself.  Summer had been sleeping ever since she and Marissa had gotten back from their day long shopping excursion.  She settled back into her previous position and closed her eyes again, quickly falling asleep and entering a dream world.

**********************************************

            Marissa awoke mid-morning and glanced out her window at the beautiful Tahitian beach.  She quietly got up so as not wake Ryan and went to the bathroom to take a shower.  She exited the bathroom twenty minutes later and quickly got dressed in a denim Prada mini skirt and a Donna Karen tee.  She quickly applied some make up then she slipped on some sandals, grabbed her bag and headed towards the beach to relax for a while.  She found an un-occupied cabana on the sand and sat down in one of the wicker chairs.  Marissa grabbed the Cosmo magazine she had bought at the gift shop earlier out of her bag.  She opened the cover and flipped through its pages until she settled on an article that looked interesting.  Marissa had been reading for about ten minutes when her cell phone rang.  

            "Hello", she said into the receiver.

            "Hey, it's Ryan.  Where are you?" he asked in a somewhat panicked tone.  "I woke up and you were gone.  No note or anything."

            "Sorry", Marissa said sincerely.  "I'm down at the beach, just relaxing and reading a magazine."

            "Oh", Ryan answered.  "Do you want company?"

            "Marissa hesitated.  "I'd actually just like to be alone right now if that's okay."

            "Yah, that's fine", Ryan said disappointedly.  "Is everything okay?"

            "Yah, I'm okay", Marissa said.  "I just need some time to think is all."

            "Ok", Ryan said.  "I'll talk to you later.  Bye.  I love you."

            "I love you too.  Bye", Marissa said and then clicked the "end call" button on her phone.

            She put the phone, as well as the magazine back in her bag and looked out at the endless expanse of clear blue ocean water.  She tucked some hair behind her ear and breathed in some ocean air; she then flipped her sunglasses over her forehead and closed her eyes.  

************************************************

            Marissa packed up her stuff around one-o-clock and headed back to the bungalow for lunch.  She pushed her key into the lock and turned the handle after she saw the green light flash.  She opened the door and stepped inside to find Ryan lounging on the couch watching VH1's Behind the Music "Britney Spears".  Marissa walked over to the sofa and sat down giving Ryan a quick peck on the lips as she did so.  

            "I didn't know you liked Britney Spears", Marissa playfully.

            "I don't", Ryan said bluntly.  "But this is all that's on."

            "Uh huh", Marissa said clearly amused that Ryan was watching a show about some pop diva.  "So did ya miss me?"

            "No, not really", Ryan answered with a small smile playing on his lips.

            Marissa leaned in and she and Ryan began to kiss.  First slowly then they quickly gained speed.  They made out for about twenty minutes when Marissa finally pulled away.

            "I'm getting kind of hungry", she said felling a little guilty she had to stop the make out session they were having.

            "Yah, me too", Ryan admitted.  They both got up from the couch and Marissa offered to call Summer to see if she and Seth wanted to come along.

            "How about just you and me for lunch today?" Ryan offered.

            "Ok, sure", Marissa agreed.  "Just let me call Sum and tell her we are going out to lunch.  I won't ask her to come along though."

            "K", Ryan said as he ventured to the bathroom to clean up a bit.  He came out five minutes later having washed his face and put on cologne.  Marissa turned off the TV and grabbed the Louis Vuitton purse she had gotten for her birthday the previous year.  Ryan picked up the room key and the two exited the luxurious suite and headed towards the lobby.  

*******************************************

            "Summer, what do you want for lunch?" Seth asked his girlfriend.

            "How about we order room service today", Summer suggested excitedly.

            "Ok", Seth agreed.  "What do you want?"

            "Cohen", Summer began.  "I need a menu before I can order.  Duh."

            Seth rolled his eyes.  "They're by the microwave.  Duh."

            Now it was Summer's turn to roll her eyes.  She had never heard Seth say duh before and he had never talked to her in that tone of voice before either.  She ambled over to the microwave and grabbed two menus.  One for her and one for Seth.  She threw Seth's menu at him and it hit him in the chin.

            "Oww, what was that for?" Seth asked.

            "_That _was for being rude to me when I just stated a simple request", Summer reasoned.

            "Whatever", Seth said quietly under his breath knowing not to argue or one of Summer's famous rage blackouts would rear its ugly head.  "Just pick something and I'll call room service and tell them to bring it over."

            Summer opened her menu and started scanning the pages for a grilled chicken Caesar salad.

****************************************

            Marissa and Ryan finished up lunch and decided to chill by the pool for the rest of the day.  They only had two more days in Tahiti and decided that even though they could relax in a pool any day, they figured they would never be able to relax in a pool in Tahiti ever again.  Plus they were both too lazy to do anything but lounge and relax.  The two splashed in the crisp blue water of the pool for a while before jumping in the Jacuzzi and snuggling together in the bubbling hot water.  

They got out of the pool around 5:15 and headed back to their bungalow to change for dinner.  They had agreed to have dinner with Seth and Summer at the P.F. Chang's restaurant at around 6:30.  Ryan went to the bathroom to shower while Marissa picked out a black spaghetti strap Betsey Johnson dress and a pair of black Jimmy Choo heels.  Ryan exited the bathroom and put on a dress shirt and a nice pair of pants.  Marissa then rushed into the bathroom insisting that Ryan hadn't given her ample time to apply makeup.  Marissa emerged from the bathroom looking stunning as usual and Ryan told her that she didn't need make up.  She slipped on her shoes and the two walked hand in hand out of their room to the parking lot where they would meet up with Seth and Summer. 

 The four met up at the car and Ryan offered to drive.  Marissa climbed into the car's passenger side and Summer and Seth clamored into the back seat.  Summer immediately scooted closer to Seth.  He didn't put his arm around her though and this puzzled Summer.  She decided to brush it off though and asked Ryan what time it was.

"6:05", he answered. 

"Step on it Chino!" Summer demanded.  "Our reservation is for 6:30 and I don't want to miss it!"

"Yes your highness", Ryan replied sarcastically.

Summer scoffed and turned her attention to something going on out side the tinted windows of the SUV.  

They arrived at P.F. Chang's right on time and were quickly seated.  The four of them sat down in the booth, Summer and Seth occupying one side and Ryan and Marissa occupying the other.  Summer picked up her menu then immediately set it back down.  

"I have to pee Coop", Summer announced freely.  "Come with me."

"Ok", Marissa said as she and Summer fled the booth and headed towards the ladies room.  Once she and Marissa were inside the bathroom, Summer slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Coop, I have a problem", Summer stated.

Marissa looked at her expectantly, waiting to hear what the major emergency was this time.

"I don't think Seth is totally comfortable with out relationship.  I mean like he didn't even put his arm around me in the car.  And when I said I was cold when we got out of the car he didn't even take the hint and give me his jacket.  I think he's still like afraid to trust me.  Or maybe he's questioning his decision to get back together with me", Summer finally finished, sounding hurt and confused.

"Sum, what you need is a little fun", Marissa proposed.  "Something to get your mind off of Seth Cohen.  What do you say you and I do something tonight?  Just us girls."

"Okay", Summer agreed willing to do anything that would pull her out of her slump.  

"Let's get back to the guys", Marissa said gesturing out of the bathroom.  

"Thanks Coop", Summer said.  A genuine smile filling her whole face.

"That's what friends are for", Marissa said as she took Summer hand and led her back to the table.

"I was afraid you two had fallen in", Seth said sarcastically as the two girls arrived back at the table.  "The waitress already came to order drinks.  I just ordered you both Diet Cokes.  Is that ok?"

"Yah, that's great Seth.  Thanks!" Marissa said.

"Yah…thanks", Summer said softly with a melancholy tone in her voice.

"Hmmm, I wonder what's wrong with Summer", Seth thought to himself.  "I'll just ask her after dinner."

The waitress came back with the drinks and each teenager had ordered their food.  The waitress brought everyone's food about twenty minutes later and all four dug in.  They finished their food quickly, paid the bill and headed back to the car.

"Summer and I are gonna go out tonight", Marissa announced during the car ride back to the hotel.

"Where are you guys gonna go?" Ryan and Seth questioned simultaneously.  

"I dunno", Marissa said.  "We're just gonna hang out.  Just the two of us."

"Ok", Seth said.  "Just be back by ten and don't talk to strangers."

Marissa chuckled.  "Thanks dad."

"And you have the pepper spray I told you to bring", Ryan added.

Marissa smiled once again.  "We will be home at a reasonable hour, we won't talk to strangers and if some guy tries to jump me I'll spray him in the eyes with the pepper spray." 

Seth, Ryan and Marissa all began to crack up while Summer sat quietly in the back seat staring out the window into the darkness of the night.

**************************************

            Summer and Marissa arrived at the Le Chaplin's club in Papeete around 9:15.  When they entered the club the party was just getting started.  Summer immediately headed for the bar and Marissa followed.  Ever since Tijuana Marissa had been very careful about how much alcohol she put in her system and had not been drunk one time since that night.  But for some reason, tonight she found herself downing beer after beer.  Maybe it was stress, though she couldn't imagine what stress she would have.  She was on vacation in Tahiti.  A place where stress didn't exist.  Maybe it was because Summer was drinking like a mad-woman downing anything and everything.  From shots of Tequila to Margaritas, it looked as if Summer wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.  Yah, that was it, Marissa drinking was Summer's fault.  She always found a way to blame her problems on someone else.  After Summer had consumed a considerable amount of alcohol, she dragged Marissa on to the dance floor laughing giddily.  

Summer wasted no time getting to know the men and immediately started bumping and grinding against some guy with blonde spiky hair.  Most likely American, and on vacation as well.  Marissa was hesitant at first, thinking of Ryan but after guzzling her fourth beer like it was water, all of her reservations floated away from her and she too found herself dancing provocatively with a guy she had met only minutes before.  The song ended and Summer weaved through the crowds and eventually found Marissa again.

"This is _so_ fun Coop!" Summer explained obviously drunk.  "Thanks so much for talking me into coming here tonight."

"No problem", Marissa said, drunk as well.  She got up and made her way back to the dance floor to rejoin the party.  Summer stayed at the bar however and watched Marissa dance with some random guy.  After about five minutes though Marissa came back to the table Summer was sitting at and told her that she was gonna go to the bathroom.  Summer watched Marissa and the guy make their way towards the bathroom and disappear into the wash room.  

Marissa pushed the guy up against the wall and started to make out with him as if Ryan didn't even exist.   The guy, whose name was John kissed her back passionately, but in such a way that no feelings were involved.  

Summer decided she wanted to leave and headed out of the club and back to the car.  She didn't even think about Marissa and just backed out onto the street and sped off towards the hotel.  Summer pulled up to the hotel a few minutes later and walked back to her bungalow.  She unlocked the door and entered the suite.  Summer put on her pajamas and crawled under the warm covers and scooted next to Seth.  She put her arm around his waist and drifted off to sleep immediately.

********************************************

            Ryan jogged over to Seth and Summer's bungalow and pounded on the door.  Summer bolted awake and lethargically walked over to the door.  She looked through the peep hole, saw it was Ryan and unlocked the dead bolt.  

            "Chino, its 7:34 in the morning", Summer informed him.  "Now please tell me why you decided to wake me at this early hour.  I guess Coop hasn't told you about my rage blackouts yet.  When I am awoken early, the waker may be the subject of a rage blackout.  So you better have a good reason as to why you are over here so damn early in the morning.

            "Speaking of Marissa", Ryan said.  "Is she over here?  She's not in our bungalow so I thought she had decided to maybe crash here or something."

            Finally it dawned on Summer.  Marissa hadn't come home with her the night before.  "Ooops", she thought to herself.

            "Actually", Summer began.  "The last time I saw Coop she was with some guy.  Joe, Jim, Jason, John.  I don't know.  I saw them walk to the bathroom then I just sat for a while then decided to leave.  I guess I forgot about her.  I _was_ just a _little_ drunk last night", Summer said while making a sign with her hand that signified the word little.

            Ryan looked stunned.  He was speechless.  Finally he just stormed away and stomped off back to his bungalow.  He didn't know who he was madder at.  Summer for not keeping an eye on Marissa, her best friend.  Or Marissa, for going into some bathroom to do god knows what with god knows who, when she knew full well that she was in a committed relationship.  He opened the door to his suite and found Marissa fumbling through her suitcase looking for something to put on.  

            "Hi Ryan", Marissa said while whipping her body around to face him as he closed the door.

            "Hope you had a good night last night", Ryan said in a tone that clearly said I'm pissed off!  "Where were you exactly last night and this morning, because you sure as hell weren't with Summer when she left!" Ryan's yelled, the volume of his voice rising with every word.

            "I…uh, uh", Marissa stammered.

            "You were uh, uh where?"  Ryan shouted.  "Summer said she saw you go into the bathroom with some random dude whose name she couldn't even remember.  I thought you told me you were going to stop drinking!"

            "I did", Marissa said.

            "Obviously you didn't! Because you would have never done this in a sober state of mind.  I don't want to hear your excuses.  The fact is you lied to me when you said you were going to stop drinking, you cheated on me with some guy you are never going to see again in your life, but most of all and most importantly, you betrayed the trust I thought I had in you.  In this relationship.  I thought you had changed.  I thought that after what Luke did to you, you would never be stupid enough to do that very same thing to someone you loved.  But I guess I was wrong."  And with that Ryan opened the door and slammed it shut on his way out.  Making sure to get the point across that he was mad as hell and he would be for a long time.

***********************************************

A/N-OMG! I absolutely love this chapter! This was probably one of the most fun chapters for me to write.  It was also my longest so I hope that this will tide you guys over for say, two days.  Lol.  I hope you love this chapter as much as I do!  Don't forget to leave a review and suggestions for what should be in my sequel.  Thanks to Hotterthnu, bens-baby and benzbabidoll for the great suggestions for the sequel.  It will be sad to see this story go, but hey it has to happen sooner or later.  Right?  Thanks for reading my story thus far and please continue to read it.  Don't forget to review!  Thanks!        


	19. Why?

A/N-Ok last chapter was so fun for me to write and really easy to write too.  I'm hoping that this chapter will be as good and I'm gonna try to make the last few chapters really long so its not as hard for you guys to let go of this story. lol.  Thanks for reading, please review!!

***********************************************  

**Summer Paradise in December**

**Ch.**** 19 – Why?**

            Marissa finally moved from the spot she had been standing in for about five minutes.  She walked over to the king size bed in the middle of the room, laid down and broke down into tears.  She sobbed for close to twenty minutes when she heard the doorbell ring.  

            "Be right there", Marissa yelled while walking to the bathroom.  She went to the mirror and wiped her eyes as well as she could.  Though they still looked puffy, she went to answer the door anyway.  She opened the door and there standing in front of her was her best friend, Summer Roberts.

            "Hey…Coop", Summer greeted meekly.

            All of a sudden Marissa felt enraged.  For some reason, all of her problems were suddenly Summer's fault.  She felt as if she needed someone to blame her problems on.  And that person was Summer.    

            "Hi _Summer_", Marissa said in vain.  "Well thanks so much for looking out for me last night.  I mean you could have at least tried to stop me when I decided to go to the bathroom with that guy.  But I guess you wouldn't know how to do that would you?  Seeing as your such a crappy friend!  It's all your fault! We never would have been at that club if you hadn't begged me to help you with your problems and take you out for the night!"

            Summer looked genuinely hurt and like she was about to cry.  "Marissa", Summer began calling her friend by her given and name and not the nickname she usually called her.  "This is so not my fault.  Don't make it seem like we were there because of me.  You were the one that suggested we go there last night.  Yes, I did ask you to help me with Seth, but I did _not_ beg you to take me to that club.  And it's not my fault you were so drunk last night you couldn't even remember that you were in love with the greatest guy on the planet", Summer yelled.  "As for crappy friends, _you_ are the crappy friend for dumping all of your screw ups and problems on me!  Because Coop, what you did last night was no ones fault but your own.  And if you think you're gonna make me feel bad, you've got another thing coming."  With that Summer turned on her heel and stomped back to her room while Marissa slammed the door and sat back down on her bed.

            "I can't believe Coop would just blame me for this", Summer thought to herself.  "I mean yes, I was a little drunk last night, and probably shouldn't have let her go with that guy, but I mean come on, I'm not her mother, nor do I wish to be.  And if I would have asked if we could leave, she would have made a huge scene because she was drunk and everyone knows that no one wants to be told what to do when they're drunk."

            Summer walked across the bridge and re-entered the suite she was sharing with Seth.  She closed the door a little too loudly and accidentally woke Seth up.  He sat up and looked around, his eyes finally falling on Summer.

            "Hey babe", Seth greeted.  "What're you doing up so early?"

            "Oh, I just had to talk to Coop", Summer replied.  "I need to talk to you too actually."

            "Okay, what's up", Seth asked as he sat up in the bed.

"Last night, Coop and I went to this club", Summer began trying to tell the whole truth.  "And we started drinking, maybe a little too much."

Seth nodded his head trying to stay positive, but was beginning to think the worst in his head.

"And I danced with some guys.  But I swear nothing happened.  I swear on my _life_, that nothing happened", Summer stated seriously.

"Okay", Seth said.  "I'm glad you decided to tell me the truth."  Seth was disappointed that

Summer had been dancing with other guys.  Probably closer than she should have been, but he was glad she had told him and not tried to hide it.  He decided to let it go, because if he didn't it would turn into a huge blowout that they didn't need and would just end up creating more drama.  It was only 8:00 so Summer decided to crawl back into bed with Seth and sleep some more.

*****************************************************

            The two awoke next to each other some time later and it was then that Summer remembered she was going to ask Seth another question earlier.  Summer got up to take a shower because Seth was not up yet.  She stepped out of the shower ten minutes later and decided to put on a watermelon pink Juicy sweat suit over a plain white Gucci tee.  She poured herself some cereal and slowly ate in silence waiting for Seth to wake up.  

Finally around 10:30 Seth stirred and opened his eyes to see Summer looking as beautiful as ever leafing through the hotel activities guide.  Summer glanced up and saw Seth looking at her.  She hopped down from the stool she was occupying and skipped over to Seth giving him a peck on the cheek as she sat down on the bed.  

"Hey, I know you just woke up but I need to talk to you again", Summer stated.

Seth gave her a look that said go ahead.  

Summer continued.  "I know that you said that after everything that's happened you would never be able to fully trust me again", Summer hesitated.  "But it just seems as if you've been pulling away from me lately."

Seth just looked at her for a couple of seconds then he spoke.  "I'm sorry it seems like that, I just don't know how it can ever go back to the way it was.  I mean, Summer, I loved you.  I _really_ loved you.  And I know you said you loved me, but how could this happen if you really did?" Seth said.  

Tears started to well up in Summer's eyes.  She wondered if he was going to break up with her again.  She also wondered how he could say that she hadn't really loved him.  He had no idea.  Summer composed herself and let Seth finish.

"I've forgiven you Summer.  And I want to forget this.  I really do.  But I just don't know that I can", Seth told her.  His voice full of sincerity.  He stared at the floor for a while until he heard Summer sniffling.  Seth looked up and saw tears running down Summer's cheek.  He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.  Summer cried into Seth's shoulder for a few minutes while Seth just held her.  Finally the tears subsided and Seth spoke.  "I love you Summer.  Even after what happened.  And I will continue to love you.  We should start over."

Summer nodded her head and spoke.  "Fine, but none of that cheesy 'Hi, I'm Seth Cohen' crap."

Seth smiled.  There was the Summer he knew and loved.  The cocky, hard ass, 'Don't give me bullshit' Summer.

Seth kissed her gently for a few moments before Summer pulled away.

"I'm hungry again.  Let's get something to eat.  What do you want for lunch Cohen?" Summer asked.           

"Whatever you want my love", Seth answered.

Summer rolled her eyes.  Yep, things were definitely back to normal.

************************************************

            Marissa found Ryan sitting by the pool after frantically searching the entire hotel for thirty minutes.  He had his feet dangling in the water.  She sat down next to him and folded her legs Indian style.  Ryan didn't even acknowledge her presence.  Neither spoke, not knowing what to say.  Ryan just drew circles in the water with his feet.  Finally Ryan spoke.  "Why?" he asked simply without looking up from the water as if there were something fascinating lurking beneath the pool's cool blue waters.

            Marissa was silent.  "I'm sorry", she finally said.

            "Sorry doesn't cut it", he said firmly showing absolutely no emotion.

            "I'm sorry", she said again.  "I was drunk and distracted.  It was never the plan for us to go to the club and pick up guys.  I just suggested that Summer and I go out because she feeling bummed about Seth."

            Finally Ryan looked away from the water and turned towards Marissa.  "You can't just keep making up excuses Marissa.  I thought you loved me.  Just goes to show how much I know."  Ryan hardened his voice.  "I thought you quit drinking.  Look what it does to you.  You have a couple drinks and you forget your own name, forget you have a boyfriend, and forget anything else that relates to reality and your life."

            Marissa didn't say anything and it looked as if Ryan were about to cry.  Everything he had had in life had been nothing actually.  He had never had family, money or anyone to love or be loved by.  Then he got taken in by the Cohen's, met Marissa, made some great new friends.  But the one person he had cared about most, Marissa, had been ripped away from him.  He had known it was too good to be true.  Kids from Chino didn't get this lucky.  They didn't get adopted by the wealthiest people in Newport Beach, California, have the opportunity to date the homecoming queen or do any of the other things Ryan had done while living in Newport for the past couple months.  

            "Ryan", Marissa began.

            Ryan cut her off.  "I can't do this now.  After everything I've been through, you've been through.  You're obviously not ready to have a steady boyfriend, quit drinking or do any of the other things you had said you would do.  I don't need anymore drama in my life.  This can't work.  We can't work.  I was fun while it lasted", Ryan said glumly before getting up and walking off towards the bungalow.  He decided he would pack his things seeing as they were leaving early tomorrow morning.  

Marissa just sat on the edge of the pool and sobbed into her hands.  How had things gotten so fucked up?  One minute she and Ryan were happy together the next she was cheating on him and he was breaking up with her.  She deserved it though.  Ryan was right.  He always was.  Alcohol made her do stupid things.  But she couldn't use that as an excuse anymore.  Because it wasn't one.  Finally Marissa left the edge of the pool and ventured towards the beach hoping to forget about Ryan and how she had screwed up her whole life in a matter of hours.

***************************************************** 

A/N-Hope you liked that chapter.  The gang is gonna be heading home in the next chap so it will probably be a long chap of them leaving Tahiti and on the plane.  The last chap will be them getting home and a wrap up of the story.  I will tell you this now; Marissa and Ryan will not be back together at the end of the story.  But I think the sequel is gonna be them in college, so expect them to get back together then.  I've had an awesome time writing this story and it will be sad to see it go but as long as there's a sequel then there's nothing to worry about.  lol.  Also, one question for the sequel, since they're gonna be in college, what college do you want them to go to.  East coast, west coast.  Give me your input.  Thanks!  And don't forget to review.                              


	20. Making Up

A/N- This is going to be the second to last chapter.  I'm sorry L but there _will be_ a sequel.  Thanks to all who have given me feedback about the sequel.  The more I get, the easier it will be for me to write.  Thanks for reading my story! R&R!

*******************************************  

**Summer Paradise in December**

**Ch.**** 20 – Making Up**

Summer and Seth had eaten lunch at the Rubio's down the road and were just arriving back to the hotel when they noticed Ryan waiting outside their bungalow.  The two walked up and gave Ryan a look saying "What are you doing here?"  Seth still didn't know the details about what had happened at the club the previous night.

            "Hey man", Seth said to Ryan.

            Ryan didn't say anything.  "Hey can I talk to you alone", he finally said.

            "Sure", Seth said.  He walked away with Ryan giving Summer and apologetic look for ditching her.  She smiled so Seth knew he wouldn't be any trouble when he got back.

*******************************************

            "So then she tells me that she went to the bathroom with this guy and did 'stuff', then when she came out Summer was gone", Ryan explained.  "That's practically the whole story."

            Seth sat next to Ryan mouth agape.  He had never imagined Marissa would do something like this to Ryan after what had happened with Luke.  "Wow", Seth stated simply.

            "Yep", Ryan said.  "So we broke up.  Actually I broke up with her.  I can't get back together with her anytime soon either because then I would be living with the fear that every time she wasn't with me I'd be all paranoid thinking she was with some other guy.  In short, I can't ever trust her again."

"Wow", Seth said again.  "Well it's a good thing we are leaving tomorrow morning."

    "Yah I guess but now we're ending the vacation on a bad note.  And when we get back home, we'll never be able to work things out with friends and school and everything."

            "True", Seth said.  "But now you're free to date other girls", he added with a hint of sarcasm.

            Ryan didn't find it funny.

            "Okay then, let's go pack since we have to leave today", Seth suggested as he got up and walked away from Ryan.

            Ryan silently agreed and he followed Seth back to the bungalows.  Seth reached his room first and entered while Ryan went to his own room.  When Ryan entered the spacious suite Marissa was already hard at work packing her own things.  She was finding this to be incredibly hard due to the large amount of items she had bought with Summer on their shopping excursion.  Ryan walked towards the closet he had stowed his belongings in without acknowledging Marissa.  She looked over her shoulder at him after he had passed her and thought of all the things she used to have.  She was feeling major guilt and regret.  But she knew that no matter how much she tried to express that to Ryan he wouldn't ever forgive her.  

            Ryan started to unload things from his closet and pack them neatly in his duffle bag.  Neither spoke while working.  This uncomfortable silence went on for the next forty minutes when Marissa finally had all of her stuff packed into her two bags.  She let out a long sigh then stood up.  She grabbed the handle of her rolling Gucci suitcases and guided them over to the corner of the room.  Finally Marissa spoke.

            "Ryan", she began.  His head shot up at the sound of his name and he turned to face her.  "I know we can never be together again but can we at least try to be civil and acknowledge one another on our last night in Tahiti?"

            Ryan nodded and Marissa, obviously content with this answer grabbed her purse and set off to the hotel gift shop to stock up on magazines for the long plane ride back home.

            Ryan continued to pack while thinking of Marissa.  He missed her and loved having her as his girlfriend but he couldn't forgive her this quickly or she might think that he was soft and she could get whatever she wanted.  Ryan finished packing soon after Marissa left and exited the room and proceeded to join Seth and Summer in their packing marathon.  He knocked on the door and Summer answered. 

            "Hey Ryan", she greeted in a friendly tone.

            "Hey", Ryan returned.  "Can I come in?"

            "Sure", Summer said as she opened the door wider so he could enter.

            Ryan entered the suite identical to his own and practically had a heart attack.  Summer and Seth's room looked like a tornado had swept right through it.  There were clothes everywhere.  Mostly Summer's.  He had to step over things just trying to make his way to the kitchen table to take a seat.  He sat down and stared at the disaster that was his best friend's room.

            "Seth, what the hell happened?" Ryan asked.  

            "We're just packing", Seth replied nonchalantly.

            "Clothes from closet to suitcase.  That's packing", Ryan stated.  "Not clothes from closet to floor to suitcase."

            "Okay", Seth began.  "Two words, rage blackout."

            Ryan looked confused.  "What the hell is a rage blackout?"

            "You don't want to know buddy.  Believe me", Seth said.  "You see Summer here has discovered that it is not good to do such heavy shopping on vacation because there might not be enough room for your newly purchased items in your suitcases.  Though I don't know how this could be seeing as she has two huge suitcases, one large suitcase and a carry on tote to fit clothes in.  Just goes to show there _is_ such a thing as too many clothes." 

            Ryan chuckled.  

            "Whatev Cohen", Summer said bluntly.  "I didn't know that my clothes weren't going to fit."

            "Obviously", Seth stated.  

            "Well I guess that just means you'll have to make room in your suitcase cuz I have no other way to get this stuff back home."

            "Hey, you could wear like fifty layers like the homeless people do", Seth stated sarcastically.

            "Not funny Cohen", Summer stated.  "Plus if I did that, I _so_ wouldn't match."

            Seth rolled his eyes.  "Fine, you can put some of your stuff in my suitcase only if there's room and only if the clothes are clean.  I don't want any of your grody germs on my clothes."

            "It's not like I have cooties Seth", Summer stated.

            "O, contraire Summer.  You do have cooties.  At least your dirty clothes do", Seth smiled as he taunted Summer and she threw a pile of her shirts at him.

            "Whatever", Summer said as she went back to packing the clothes that would fit into her suitcase.

            "So", Ryan said interrupting their amusing banter.  "What do you guys want to do for dinner tonight?  We have to be at the airport around midnight since the plane leaves at two.  So I was think we should have an early dinner then hang out till we have to leave.  There's no point in going to sleep for like two hours when we can just sleep on the plane", Ryan looked back and forth between the two of them looking for some sort of reaction.

            "Sure", Seth and Summer said at the same time.  

            "Ooooo, yah know what?" Summer said.  "Let's go to a buffet.  I could _so_ go for pigging out right now!"

            "Fine by me", Seth said.

            Ryan nodded his head in agreeal (A/N-how the hell do you spell agreeal? lol.J)

            "I'll go talk to Marissa since neither of you are going to do it", Seth said as he left the bungalow.  He tried the room but she wasn't there so he dialed her cell phone number.  1-565-257-6703. The phone rang a couple of times before Marissa answered it. 

            "Hello", Marissa said.

            "Hey Marissa.  It's Seth."

            "Hey, what's up?" she asked.

            "Nothing", Seth answered.  "We were gonna go to a buffet for dinner.  Do you want to come?"

            "I dunno", Marissa answered.  I mean two out of my three best friends hate me right now.  I don't think it'd be such a great idea if I had to eat dinner with them.  Food fights might ensue."

            Seth smiled though Marissa couldn't see him.  "Well one out of your three best friends isn't mad at you and he wants you to come.  Just because Summer and Ryan are mad at you doesn't mean you can't have dinner with us.  We're gonna have dinner around six.  Then just hang till like eleven then drive to the airport."

            "Okay", Marissa agreed.  "What time do you guys want me to meet you?  I'm down in the gift shop right now and I still need to get ready."

            "Umm, hold on I'll ask Ryan", Seth told her.

            Seth walked back to his bungalow with phone still pressed to his ear.  He opened the door and was surprised to find that most of the clothes mess had been cleaned up and was now in either Seth or Summer's suitcase.  "Ryan, what time should Marissa meet us for dinner?"  

            "I dunno, like 6:30", he answered.  "Let's meet in the parking lot."

            "He said like 6:30 in the parking lot by the car", Seth told Marissa.  "Is that good for you?"

            "Yah, that's great I'll see you guys then", Marissa said as she hung up the phone.

            Marissa ambled over to the magazine rack and picked out Cosmopolitan Magazine, Seventeen Prom Edition and Vogue.  She continued her search through the gift shop for gifts for Summer and Ryan.  She finally found them, paid the cashier and hustled back to her room to get ready.  

            When she had taken a shower and applied her make up, she went to her suitcase and pulled out a knee length, blue and white flowered halter top dress and a pair of blue Marc Jacob's sandals.  She checked her hair in the mirror and grabbed her white Prada bag off of the dresser and headed of to the parking lot.  When she got to the car her 'friends' were all waiting for her.  Summer and Ryan sat up front.  Boy this was going to be a long night.  Already her friends were ignoring her.  

They traveled down the road about fifteen miles and then Ryan turned into the parking lot to the buffet.  The four got out and walked into the restaurant.  They got a table quickly and went to get their food even more quickly.  Summer and Marissa were both in line to get the spaghetti when Marissa spoke.

"Sum, can I talk to you later?" Marissa asked.

"Sure, whatever Coop" Summer replied in an icy tone.

Marissa, though surprised Summer was being so rude, was satisfied with her response and got her food and went to sit back down at the table.  The four friends ate their food quickly.  Ryan and Summer not talking to Marissa at all.  They paid the check and got up to leave.  The all piled back into the car and headed back to the hotel.  It was 8:00 when they got back to the hotel.  Marissa pulled Summer aside as they were getting out of the car.  

"Meet me by the pool in five minutes", Marissa said to Summer.

Summer nodded her head and walked back to her bungalow.  Marissa headed back to her own room and grabbed the gift she had picked out and headed towards the pool to meet Summer.  She got there about two minutes before Summer did.  Summer walked up and took a seat on one of the pool chairs.  She stared into the electric blue waters of the pool not speaking.

"Summer", Marissa began.  "I'm so sorry for saying those things to you.  I didn't mean them.  I was just so frustrated about everything I needed someone to blame my problems on.  It was so wrong of me to blame them on you and like I said I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to hurt you and I hope you can forgive.  Cuz now that I don't have a boyfriend I'll have a lot more free time.  You know what that means. Don't you?"

Summer finally turned to Marissa and at the exact same moment they both said, "Shopping sprees!"

Both girls giggled and Summer got up and gave her best friend a hug.  "Sorry for being so mean.  I just didn't know what to do when you said those things to me.  You were right though, I should have had your back."

"Still, it was totally insensitive of me", Marissa said.  "So are we cool?"

"The coolest", Summer replied then both girls erupted into giggles.  

After getting them selves under control Marissa pulled out the gift she had bought Summer.

"Here, I got you this", Marissa said.  

Summer opened the gifts and gasped.  Inside was a pair of Gucci dangly earrings, lots of candy and a card.  "Oh my god, where did you get these?"

"The day we were at the mall and you were looking at them in Bloomingdales.  I got them when you went to the bathroom.  Ya like?" Marissa asked.

"I love!" Summer replied enthusiastically.  She hugged her friend again.  "Great lots of candy to eat on the plane which will make sure I get no sleep.  Thanks Coop."

"Your welcome, Sum", Marissa said.

Summer stuffed the stuff back into the bag and stood up and she and Marissa walked arm in arm back to the bungalows to hang with the guys for the rest of the night.

*******************************************

            The gang arrived at the airport at 11:56.  They checked their bags and headed to the gate to wait for their plane to arrive.  The girls went off in search of Starbucks as they had done the previous week.  They ventured through all of the food court also deciding that they each deserved a warm, soft cinnamon roll from Cinnabon.  They arrived back to the gate twenty minutes later and handed the guys their caffeine filled drinks which would keep them awake while they waited for their plane.  

            Marissa walked over to where Ryan was sitting and sat down next to him.  "Hey", she greeted.

            "Hey", he returned.

            "I'm sorry for like the bajillionth time.  And I know that sorry won't fix it but maybe this will", she said as she handed him the gift.

            He opened it and smiled at the beautiful girl staring back at him.  It was a picture of Marissa in a picture frame that said, "Sorry I can't be perfect".

            "Thanks", Ryan said as he gave her a hug.  He was still disappointed at what she had done, but it was easier to be nice to her than to stay mad forever.  

            Just then they heard a lady's voice come over the airport PA system,"Ladies and Gentleman, we are now boarding all 1st class passengers."

            "That's us", Seth said.

            The four got up and headed over to the desk where they were to present their tickets and board the plane.  They walked down the catwalk that lead to the plane's door and entered.  They found their seats got themselves situated.  Fifteen minutes later, the plane was leaving the ground and Seth was looking out the window thinking back on all of the great times he had had on this vacation with his three best friends in the world.

******************************************

A/N- I hope you liked that chapter.  The next chapter will be the last one.  Kind of just a wrap up of what happens when they get back home.  Thanks for reading my story and don't forget to leave a review.  I still want ideas for the sequel.  It's not too late.  lol.  Thanks!

-Nicole


	21. Back Home

A/N- So, so sad.  This is the last chapter for Summer Paradise in December.  It will be sad to see this story go but there will be a sequel and I will try to get it up quickly so the heartache from losing this story is not as bad. lol.  Thanks to all of you who have been reading my story from the very beginning!  Please, please review! I still really want your feedback about this story as a whole and what the sequel should be about.  These stories are for you guys, obviously, and I want to write something I know you will like.  So leave your suggestion for the sequel in your review! Thanks!

-Nicole

**Summer Paradise in December**

**Ch.**** 21 – Back Home**

Summer awoke from a long nap on the plane as the drink cart rolled past her row.  She gently nudged Seth and he slowly opened his eyes.  

            "Hey, what do you want to drink?" Summer asked Seth.

            "Mountain Dew", he mumbled sleepily.

            The flight attendant gave Summer the drinks and made her way towards the back of the plane.  Seth took a sip from his cup and then set it back down.  

            "So did you sleep well", Seth asked his girlfriend as he gave her a playful kiss on the lips.

            "How well could I have slept, cramped in a tiny airplane seat?" she answered.

            "Not that great, I guess", he admitted.

            "So", Summer said gesturing across the aisle to where Ryan and Marissa were, "I guess they made up."

            Marissa's head was resting gently on Ryan's shoulder and his head was resting on top of hers.

            "Yah, I guess so", Seth said.  "So, what do you want for Christmukkah?"

            "You don't have to get me anything big Seth", Summer told him.  "I don't want you to feel like I guilted you into buying me a big present."

            "Summer", Seth began.  "You're my girlfriend.  It's my job to buy you lots of nice, big presents that you don't deserve."

            Summer shot him a death glare.  "Well, if you insist", Summer said.  "There is this totally cute new green sweat suit from Juicy.  And Donna Karen has this new pink leather clutch with diamond studding around the handle…" Summer rambled on.

            Seth listened to Summer name off all of the latest trends all the designers were releasing just in time for Christmas for the next half hour.  He eventually fell asleep while Summer was just finishing with the clothes portion of her list.  She claimed that there was a jewelry section, a clothes section, a movie/CD section and an accessory section.  When Seth woke up, the plane was just about ready to land according to the pilot who was now broadcasting the "please fasten your seatbelt", message over the PA system.  Ryan and Marissa had woken up by this time and were slowly gathering their things from under the seats.  

Ten minutes later the plane landed with a jolt and came to a halt a few seconds later.  Ryan, Marissa, Summer and Seth got off of the plane quickly seeing as they had been sitting in the first class area of the plane.  They walked through the congested terminal and slowly made their way to the baggage claim area.  All of them got their suitcases quickly except for Summer, who delayed everyone an extra ten minutes because she had twice as many bags as anyone else.  They walked out of the LAX airport and ventured to the car service they had left their car with.  The attendant at the lot showed the four to their car.  Seth clicked the unlock button on the Range Rover and everyone piled their suitcases into the trunk.  Seth and Summer climbed into the front seat and Ryan and Marissa got into the back.  Seth started the ignition and set off towards his Newport Beach McMansion.  They arrived at the house about an hour and a half later and were greeted warmly by Sandy, Kirsten and Jimmy.

"So how was the trip", Sandy asked no one in particular.

The four friends glanced at each other and all answered "fine", in unison.

Sandy laughed knowing he would get the details of the trip later.

The group moved into the living room to chat and catch up but Ryan held Marissa back.

Marissa looked at him with a bewildered look on her face.  

"I know I said it would be hard for me to forgive you, but it will be even harder for me to live without you in my life", Ryan said.

Marissa blushed.  "Go on", She said.

"And I want to try and make this work.  Take things slow.  But, only if you promise to stop drinking.  As in, no drinks at all", Ryan gave her an ultimatum.

"Okay, I promise.  I'm just so sorry.  Things were never supposed to turn out that way. I mean—

Ryan silenced her with a kiss.  "I don't care.  Let's not talk about it anymore.  Okay?"

Marissa nodded her head and the two walked hand in hand into the living room to join the rest of their friends and family for a fun filled Christmukkah Eve.

*****************************************************

A/N- Hope you liked the ending.  Yes, I know.  That chapter was short but I just kinda needed it to be a wrap up of the whole story and the trip. I know I said that Ryan and Marissa were not going to get back together but I changed my mind.  lol.  Thanks for being such loyal readers and I hope you liked this story.  This was my first fan fiction ever and I put a lot of effort into making it good.  I plan on writing a sequel soon.  I should have it up by Friday.  Please review and tell me what you thought of the story overall and keep giving me feed back of what you want to be in the sequel.  This is your last chance to suggest something! lol.  Once again thanks for reading and I hope you read the sequel.  Don't forget to review!! I really want to make it to 200 reviews before I start the next story so please, please, please review!!  Thanks!  (Sorry for the really long note.  I just needed some closure.  lol.)

-Nicole! J


End file.
